Let Love In
by xxthatswhackxx
Summary: Cherry Valance thought she had life all figured out, but then romance gets thrown into the mix, and it's not the kind of romance she's supposed to have.
1. The Way It Should Be

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own all the characters that you don't recognize from the book.

**Chapter One- The Way It Should Be**

It was Monday morning again. Cherry Valance had slept over at her friend Maggie Richardson's house. The two girls were both running for Homecoming Queen this year, Cherry had never agreed to do it before, and Maggie said she wouldn't do it alone. They agreed there'd be no hard feelings, though. Cherry had convinced her parents to let her spend the night at Maggie's for 'school', even thought they hadn't gotten one bit of 'school work' done.

Cherry rolled over and tapped Maggie on the shoulder. The two girls had thought it would be a good idea to sleep in sleeping bags on the hardwood floor of Maggie's bedroom. Bad idea. Cherry was usually a very heavy sleeper, but that night she hadn't slept at all.

"Mmmm?" Apparently the hard floor hadn't affected Maggie because she was still sleeping when Cherry leaned over to wake her.

"Maggie, we have to go to school," Cherry said pulling her sleeping bag down and crawling out of it. Maggie just rolled over and looked at Cherry. She began rolling up her sleeping bag as Maggie closed her eyes again. Cherry whacked Maggie with the now rolled up cloth she was in her hand. "Maggie!" Cherry said a little louder now. No luck, Maggie just pretended she couldn't hear her. Cherry was getting annoyed so she walked to the light switch and stood by it. "And God said…" Cherry waited for Maggie to sit up abruptly, but it never happened. "Let there be light!" she finished the sentence and flicked on the switch. Maggie rolled over and shoved her face in her pillow.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'm up, I'm awake. Just turn that thing off, would you?" Maggie sleepily stood up and put her hand over her eyes. She stumbled past Cherry and out into her hallway. Cherry couldn't help but laugh as Maggie opened one eye to look at her friend. "What?"

"You look ridiculous!" Cherry walked over to the overnight bag she'd packed and dug through it to find a peach-colored skirt and a matching blouse. She studied it closely as Maggie walked back into the room.

"Nice outfit, you match real well," she giggled and Cherry shot her a look telling her to shut-up.

"For your information, I have a white sweater, too." Maggie nodded and flopped down on her bed. Cherry untied her hair from the ponytail she'd worn to sleep, and then slid her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers. "I'm going to get a shower, if you don't mind," Cherry said politely. Maggie nodded and Cherry padded into the hallway and then to the bathroom. Maggie pulled the pillow on the bed closer to her before resting her head on it and closing her eyes.

Cherry walked back into Maggie's bedroom wearing the peach skirt and blouse she had carried out with her. Her wet hair fell loosely to her shoulders, and she was fidgeting with the toothbrush she was carrying. She looked up as she entered the room to find Maggie sitting at her vanity, running a rust-colored brush through her long brown hair. She smiled at Cherry, who only looked toward her bag which was now sitting on the bed.

Maggie got up and began carelessly ripping through her closet. Cherry held back a laugh, as Maggie pulled out a short grey skirt and a black and white striped shirt. She held it up and examined it in the mirror. "What do you think? It's new, an _early _Christmas gift." Maggie winked at Cherry who laughed. Christmas wasn't for another two months.

"I like it," Cherry said as she sat down at Maggie's vanity. Maggie laughed and opened her bedroom door. Cherry sniffed and began brushing her hair, because she was lacking a blow-dryer, she decided to just pull it back into a low ponytail. She applied a little make-up and then stood up to finish packing up her bag.

Maggie walked back in the room a half an hour later, a fresh coat of make-up applied, her brown hair flowing around her shoulders, and wearing her new outfit. Cherry smiled and then reached up to put in a pair of silver earrings. Maggie nodded and then walked toward Cherry. "I like those, they're very silver," Maggie commented as she grabbed her text books from her nightstand. Cherry laughed.

"I love silver jewelry," Cherry picked up her bag and text books and began walking out of the bedroom, Maggie following at her heels. "Good morning Mrs. Richardson," Cherry said politely as she entered the kitchen. Maggie's mother nodded at Cherry and then to her own daughter.

"Will you be eating breakfast with us, girls?" Mrs. Richardson was a young woman with light brown hair and tended to over accessorize. Maggie's father had left them when Maggie was only three, and Maggie hadn't known anything about him. Her mother was always on the run with men, though, so she was used to not really having a parental figure about.

"Sorry, mom, we have to get to school to put up our flyers." Maggie waved a pile of white paper in the air and then grabbed a bagel from the counter and handed it to Cherry.

"No thanks," Cherry said politely, "I don't usually eat breakfast." Mrs. Richardson smiled at Cherry and then turned her attention to the coffee mug sitting in front of her.

"I didn't know flyers were required for girls running for Homecoming Queen," Mrs. Richardson said. Cherry laughed.

"Well, they aren't," Cherry picked at a piece of loose fabric on her overnight bag that was slung over her shoulder. She loved Maggie's mom, she was always asking questions, trying to be involved. Cherry's parents weren't like that, in fact, most of the time they could care less what she was up to.

"But we thought they'd be a way to help promote our image," Maggie said walking toward the door. "I'll see you later, mom." Cherry followed her friend and then turned to Mrs. Richardson.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night, Mrs. Richardson," she said. Mrs. Richardson winked at her and then Cherry walked out, closing the door behind her. She always wondered why Mrs. Richardson still went by Mrs.

"You wanna take your car and then you can just drop me off here after school?" Maggie questioned, stuffing a silver key in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. Cherry nodded and headed for her car that was parked across the street. She opened the door and then unlocked the passenger's side. Maggie got in, placing her books on her lap.

The two girls got out of Cherry's Sting Ray and began walking up the steps to the school building. Tons of students were milling about, some were chatting under the trees, others were sitting on the benches, reading. Cherry shielded her eyes from the sun as they approached the double doors.

"Hey," Marcia Sanders was standing against a set of lockers, talking to a few of their friends. Cherry smiled and walked toward her with Maggie in tow.

"Hey, Marcia," Maggie said smiling. She handed her a flyer and Cherry smiled. "You don't have to vote for me, but you should pick between us," she gestured toward Cherry. Cherry playfully hit her friend's arm.

"She means you should vote for her," Cherry corrected. "I don't even want to run, it's too preppy for me." Marcia laughed. Maggie gave Cherry a silly look and the three girls began walking down the hall. Maggie stopped at her locker and looked at her friends.

"I'm really excited for the Homecoming Dance, though. I hope someone will ask me," Maggie played with a strand of her hair and Marcia looked over at Cherry.

"Oh, please!" Marcia said rolling her eyes. "You say that every year, as if you never had a date before, and every year, some really special boy asks you." Marcia loved reminding Maggie of her past. See, Maggie wasn't exactly all for commitment, she always wanted a date or a boyfriend, but when she got one, she couldn't hold on to him. Cherry always thought it came from her mom always hunting guys and never being satisfied.

"Yeah, and once you get a date, you never see the guy again," Cherry reminded her as she turned to leave. "Hey, I'll see you later." Marcia tapped Maggie on the back and followed Cherry down the hall. The two stopped at Cherry's locker. Cherry spun the combination on her lock and then looked at Marcia.

"What's up?" She noticed Marcia was looking across the hallway, to a group of kids messing around at the water fountain. Marcia shook her head. Cherry tried to follow her gaze but all she saw was Ponyboy Curtis, Two-Bit Matthews, and Steve Randle along with some other greasers she didn't recognize. Ponyboy and Two-Bit were her friends, she'd met them a while back, but she'd never admit it to her friends. She didn't really know Steve, but she'd heard about him and talked to him a couple times.

"Ponyboy Curtis is kind of cute, don't you think?" Marcia's look was far off and Cherry could tell she was seriously considering it. Then she snapped back. "I mean he's cute for a greaser." Cherry laughed.

"Yeah, and he's a little younger than us," Cherry added. She turned back to her locker before Ponyboy could see her looking at him. Marcia laughed, Cherry always had to point out the obvious, it was her thing.

"Hey, ladies," Bob Sheldon said as he snuck up behind the girls. Bob was Cherry's ex-boyfriend, but they had remained friends, even though Cherry would have preferred them to be light years apart. Marcia smiled and Cherry forced a half smile.

"Hey, Bob," Marcia laughed and then popped a piece of gum in her mouth. Cherry shut her locker and faced Marcia.

"Well, I guess I'll catch up with you at lunch," she said watching Marcia chomp heavily on her gum. Marcia nodded and began walking the opposite direction. Bob waved after her and then turned to Cherry.

"So, do you have a date to the Homecoming Dance?" he asked smiling. Cherry shook her head and turned to walk to her class. "Then you'd like to go with me, right." Cherry turned in disgust to Bob and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"No, I wouldn't, Bob. In case you forgot, we're not exactly a couple anymore." Bob pretended to be hurt, even though he knew all he had to do to get a date was walk up to any girl and ask. But he wasn't over Cherry, and he wanted her back. Cherry continued walking as Bob followed her.

"I saw you looking at those greasers in the hall, Cher," he said as Cherry picked up her pace. She gripped her books tightly and clenched her teeth.

"Yeah, so?" Her cheeks began to get hot, she hated it when Bob trashed other people, especially greasers. Cherry never really understood the difference between greasers and Socs, but she did know enough that they didn't socialize with each other.

"So, they're greasers. You're not. End of story." Cherry glared at Bob, but he kept talking. "Look, Cherry, they live on the edge, they live on the North side, they don't care about anything. We, on the other hand—" Cherry stopped again.

"No, we are not better than them. And you live on the edge, too." She turned and walked away, hoping Bob wasn't going to follow her this time. Bob didn't follow her, he just stood there, in the middle of the hallway, thinking about what Cherry had said. But, that wasn't the way things should be. He sighed as he walked slowly to his classroom, Cherry never seemed to make any sense.

* * *

**Yeah, what do you think? It's a pretty interesting start, but I'm not completely sure where it's going. I have a pretty sweet idea though. Anyway, please R & R, because no one ever seems to. **


	2. Someone Like That

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Outsiders, but Maggie is all mine Same with any other characters that aren't from the book. Yeah, yeah, yeah..

**Chapter Two- Someone Like That**

Cherry, Maggie, Marcia, Elizabeth, and Karen were all sitting together at the lunch table, chatting about the Homecoming Dance. Cherry didn't really say much, she wasn't all that excited for it. She just smiled and nodded when someone asked her a question. Elizabeth, Karen, and Maggie all got up to talk to some guys that were sitting at a table only a few feet away from the girls. They claimed the boys must be new, because they'd never seen them around before. Marcia moved over to sit in the seat next to Cherry, who was spinning her fork around in her peas.

"What's wrong?" Marcia asked as Cherry put her fork down. When Cherry didn't answer Marcia thought she'd might as well pry for an answer. "Come, on. Something's up, you don't normally play with your food." Cherry only shrugged and took a sip of her ice tea.

"I had an interesting conversation with Bob this morning," Cherry said without any emotion. Marcia raised her eyebrows. Cherry put her ice tea down and laughed at Marcia's goofy look.

"Really? Are sparks flying again?" Marcia hit Cherry's shoulder and grinned so widely, Cherry thought she was going to burst. She shook her head.

"No, no, no, no! It's nothing like that, it's like the opposite of that, actually." Marcia's smile faded and she rested her elbow on the table. "Marcia, what is your opinion on the whole North side, South side thing?" Marcia laughed.

"It's not a big deal, we're just separate groups. Why?" Cherry shrugged again. Karen and Maggie came back to sit down, ending Marcia and Cherry's conversation.

"That one boy was real cute!" Karen said giddily. Cherry smiled falsely and then stood up. Maggie's smile faded as she watched Cherry carry her lunch tray to the garbage cans. She looked at Marcia who shrugged, then both girls turned their attention back to Karen who was still talking about one of the guys.

Maggie slammed the door of Cherry's car. "Personally, I think Bob's an idiot and you shouldn't listen to anything he says," Maggie said as she reached in the back seat for her text books. Cherry laughed and took the key out of the ignition.

"Yeah, well that's not what Marcia says." Maggie bent down so she was looking eye level with Cherry, who was still sitting in the car.

"Marcia's dating Bob's best friend, of course she wants you and Bobby to get back together!" Maggie laughed and then walked around to the other side of the car. "Hey, thanks for the ride back, Cher." Cherry waved as Marcia looked back.

Cherry reached for the radio and turned it on full blast. She stopped at a gas station on her way home, she needed a high dose of cappuccino and some gas. "Hey, Cherry Valance," Sodapop Curtis said as she walked in the store. She always stopped by on Mondays, and Soda was Ponyboy's brother, so they were well acquainted. Cherry smiled and nodded at Soda before laying a five dollar bill on the counter.

"It's for the gas and the cappuccino," she said quietly. Soda nodded and handed her a paper cup. Cherry thanked him and walked to the other side of the store to fill the cup.

"Miss Cherry Valance, you have a bad day?" Soda asked cheerfully. Cherry forced a smiled and shook her head. Soda smiled and then turned back to the cash register. He was counting money or something.

"See you later, Sodapop," Cherry said as she walked out of the store. The bell on the door dinged as Cherry walked back to her red Sting Ray. She climbed into her car and started it up. She had homework to do, and then she was going to go shopping for her dress for the Homecoming Dance. Not that she wanted to go, but she was running for queen, and she had to look her best.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Cherry said as she opened the heavy white door. "If you care," she added in a whisper. There was no answer, and Cherry just walked up to her bedroom. She tossed her books on her bed and then went back down the steps to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator to get a glass of milk, when she noticed there was a note from her mom.

_Dear Cherry,_

_We went to Texas with Sue and Brian, your aunt and uncle. We will be back in three days. There is money in the desk in the den if you need it. We'll call tomorrow. Have a good week!_

_-Mom and Dad_

Cherry crumpled the note and tossed it in the garbage. Figures, her parents were always doing stuff like that, leaving at the last minute. She poured a glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table. Outside the window, the leaves were blowing in the wind, some softly falling from the trees. Cherry swallowed the last sip of milk and then put the glass by the sink. She went back upstairs to start her homework. She had to write an essay on a book they'd read in English class, she didn't really pay attention to the book, so it was awful hard to think of something to write about. Frustrated, Cherry tossed her pencil down and walked to her closet, she grabbed a jacket and her purse and headed out her door.

St. Marks Formal Wear, Cherry read to herself. The store was popular among the girls in her school, so she figured she'd give it a try. She looked at many dresses, red ones and blue ones mainly. Red looked good with her hair, and blue was her favorite color. "May I help you with something, miss?" The store clerk was standing behind her as she held up a red gown with gold trim. Cherry shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said placing the dress back on the rack. The man smiled and nodded before moving on to the next customer. Cherry sighed and walked to the next rack, she rummaged through, not exactly sure what she was looking for. She looked up at the door when she saw a manikin wearing a gold dress with tiny imbedded flowers lining the bottom and sequence around the top. She walked over to it, examining it carefully. It was strapless, and the material was soft and silky.

"Excuse me, sir," Cherry said motioning to the clerk. He came over to her with a pile of dresses over his arm. "May I please try this on?" The clerk nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but this is the only one we have," Cherry nodded and looked at the tag. It was her size. She smiled to herself as the clerk shimmied the dress off of the manikin. "There you go, miss," the clerk handed Cherry the dress and she nodded a 'thank you' before heading to the fitting rooms in the back of the store.

Cherry shoved the plastic-covered gown into the trunk of her car. It was only six o'clock and she was already exhausted. She pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto her street, the radio still blaring. She thought of all the old people who were probably cursing her and her loud music. The thought made her laugh as she slowed the car in front of her driveway. She glanced at her house, then at the clock and sped it up again, completely passing her house by.

"Well, Miss Cherry Valance, you're back again," Soda said as Cherry walked back into the DX. Cherry smiled and leaned against the counter. She loved how Soda always used that proper tone with her. He didn't do it because she was a Soc, he did it to everyone her knew. "You know, too much coffee isn't good for you." Soda's voice was brotherly and Cherry laughed.

"Thanks for insight, but I just needed someplace to hang out," Cherry said looking around the store. It was deserted. "Looks like you need the company." Soda laughed and walked out from behind the counter.

"Yeah, Ponyboy and the rest of them should be here soon. They like to hang out here around this time." Cherry nodded and glanced at the clock. She tapped her fingers on the counter nervously. She knew who 'them' was. Soda reached for a rag that was hanging on a hook above the counter. "I gotta clean the place up, probably close early. What's up with you, Cherry Valance?" Cherry laughed again. She couldn't ever remember a time when Soda had just called her 'Cherry'.

"My parents went to Texas," she blurted. Soda turned around abruptly. He gave her a questioning look. Cherry shrugged and then looked at the clock again. "My friend, Maggie, talked me into running for Homecoming Queen." Soda laughed at this comment. Then he stopped, pondering.

"Maggie, is she the one with the dark hair who comes in here with you sometimes?" Cherry nodded. Soda smiled, "Yeah, she's a looker." Cherry laughed and playfully hit his arm, sending Soda laughing even harder.

The ding of the bell on the door interrupted their laughing fit as Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally walked in. Cherry looked at the counter and pretended to be studying her hand. "Sodapop, hey Cherry," Ponyboy said as he walked through the isles. Cherry winced, he had to notice her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Hey, Two-Bit." Two-Bit gave a little wave and walked over to the drinks to grab a beer. Cherry stood up straight and bit her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked. Cherry shrugged and began to walk toward him.

"Didn't feel like going home," was all she said. She walked past Dallas who lit a cigarette and stared after her.

"Hey, tell me about, right Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit said laughing at his own joke. Johnny nodded and then walked over to stand by Ponyboy. Cherry never really heard him talk.

"Well, I better get going," Cherry said as she opened the door. Soda looked up and waved at her, Ponyboy smiled and Two-Bit didn't even seem to notice. She walked out and stuck her key into the side of her car.

"I hear you're running for Homecoming Queen," Cherry froze at Dally's voice behind her. Had he followed her outside? Apparently, and he was walking closer. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She turned around to face him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, so?" Her voice sounded harsh, just the way she wanted it to. Dally shrugged and tossed his cigarette in the dirt before putting it out with his foot.

"Figures," he said looking straight ahead. Cherry rolled her eyes and then turned back around to her car. She opened the door but before she could get in, Dally had her by the arm.

"Let go!" she screamed, but Dally's grip was too tight to wriggle out of. She flicked her eyes up at him and saw him smile. It wasn't one of Dallas's smiles that meant mischief, or even one that meant danger. It was genuine smile.

"Sorry," he said letting go of Cherry's arm. She gave him one last glare before shutting her door and driving away, with him watching after her. She took a deep, shaky breath as she drove past all the large mansion-like homes on her block. Dally made her so nervous, and she always had to act tough around him, she had to stand her ground. But she always hated leaving him, she hated the thought of being away from him. Her car pulled into the driveway and she stepped out, her gold dress slung over her shoulder. Sometimes she almost wished Dallas could care, so she wouldn't have to pretend. But the truth was, she wasn't supposed to be with someone like that, anyway.

* * *

**Ooh, I like this chapter, too. I have a really good idea now. Hopefully, this will turn out to be a really good story, but y'all gotta review! **


	3. Alone

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah, I know I don't own The Outsiders…

**Chapter Three- Alone**

Cherry tapped her pencil on her desk, staring at page one-hundred-fifty of her History text book. Her teacher was rambling on about some war, and the two girls in front of her were passing notes. Cherry felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Karen, who was sitting beside her.

"Do you have a date for Homecoming yet?" she asked tossing a paper note in Cherry's direction. Cherry picked the note up and began unfolding it slowly. She shook her head.

"No," she said concentrating on the folds in the paper. Why was everyone so interested in the stupid Homecoming Dance anyway, she didn't see what the big deal was. Karen turned her attention back to their history teacher as Cherry began reading the note.

_Cher,_

_Hey, do you have a date yet? I do, his name's Michael, he's real sweet. He even bought me a flower. I think you and Bob should go together. Marcia told me how you two got to talking in the hallway yesterday morning. You guys are such a sweet couple, why'd you even break up? I think I'll vote for you for Homecoming instead of Maggie, you seem like you want it more. Maybe after school today we can hang out, or do you have cheerleading practice? Those boys we talked to yesterday at lunch were real cute, you should've come over with us. The one kept looking at you, I think he likes you. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later._

_--Karen Barnes_

Cherry refolded the paper and carefully stuffed it in her book. How did it seem like Cherry wanted to be queen more than Maggie, she didn't even want to run. The bell rang and Cherry stood up, closing her text book. Karen waited for her at the doorway. "You should really consider it, you know," Karen's high pitched voice said as Cherry walked past her, making her way to her next period class.

"No," Cherry said easily, "I don't like him, I'm not sure I ever did like him." Karen followed after Cherry, her blond curls bouncing freely around her head. Cherry smiled at a couple of boys passing by and then turned back to Karen. "There's nothing to consider, Karen," she said with finality. Karen sighed and turned into her Chemistry room.

After school, Cherry, Maggie, and Marcia were in the locker room, getting ready for cheerleading practice. Cherry pulled her blue and yellow pleaded skirt up over her blue shorts she wore underneath it. Marcia was explaining an Algebra problem to Maggie. Cherry pulled her hair back into a ponytail, a few extra strands of hair brushing into her face.

"Alright, girls," Coach Wilson said loudly as she walked into the locker room, "we have many new cheers to learn, and not a lot of time. Friday is the game against Whitesock and we have a pep rally on Thursday." Cheers were heard from one corner of the locker room, and Maggie and Marcia glanced at each other. Lindsey and Joyce Baker were the peppy cheerleaders who didn't really have a life. They spent every minute of everyday cheering.

Cherry finished lacing up her sneakers before grabbing her pom-poms and running into the gym with the rest of the girls. Coach Wilson gave her a warning look for being late, but Cherry pretended not to notice.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home tonight," Maggie asked Cherry as she was lifted to the top of a pyramid. Cherry nodded and began to below out the chant.

"See you later," Marcia said as Maggie and Cherry got into Cherry's car. Maggie waved and Cherry smiled. The wind was blowing furiously outside and it was turning colder and colder everyday. Cherry turned the key in the ignition and began pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Do you mind if I make a stop before we go home?" Cherry asked, she knew Maggie wouldn't mind. Maggie shook her head and looked out the window, neither girl talking the entire ride. Cherry pulled up to the DX, parking in the parking lot. Maggie got out and shut her door walking up to look in the window.

"Sodapop, I got someone here to see you!" Cherry said walking in the door. The counter was empty, but there was rustling about in the back room.

"I'm in here!" Soda yelled from the darkness behind the door. He came out carrying a box of car parts, his hands covered in oil. Maggie smiled. "Well, hi there Miss Cherry Valance." He pretended to tip a hat in her direction. Cherry smiled and tapped Maggie on the arm.

"This is Maggie, you know the one I talked about yesterday." Maggie gave Cherry a funny look and then held out her hand. Soda put the box down on the counter and wiped his hands on an old piece of cloth.

"Nice to meet you, Soda, is it?" Soda nodded and extended his hand as well. Maggie smiled politely and looked around the store. "I've been in here a lot before, it's a nice place." Soda smiled and Cherry laughed.

"Yes, ma'am. Cherry's a regular, she likes her cappuccino." Cherry laughed at Soda's comment and then began to walk around the store. There was something about the DX that made Cherry feel at home, especially when her parents were out of town. She always knew Soda'd be there, which gave her someone to talk to. Maggie and Marcia didn't know about her visits there. Maggie'd just thought she'd stop in for gas now and then.

"Well, we should get going," Cherry said walking toward the door, "I just wanted you to meet Maggie, since you seemed so interested yesterday." Cherry winked at Soda while Maggie giggled and followed Cherry out the door. Soda smiled and nodded as the girls made their was to the car.

"I got my dress yesterday," Cherry said before turning into the street Maggie lived on. Maggie turned to look at Cherry, her hair falling in her face. Cherry smiled to herself remembering how wonderful it looked on her.

"Really? Is it beautiful?" Cherry nodded and turned to look at Maggie, waiting for her to say she had a dress, too, or a date. Maggie didn't say anything though, but she turned back to look out the window again. Cherry sighed and stopped the car in front of Maggie's white house. "Thanks," Maggie said quietly.

"Yeah, see you later," Cherry said and she watched Maggie open her front door. She turned around to head home, not making any stops along the way.

Cherry figured her parents probably hadn't called, so she went upstairs to her bedroom to try and start her essay again. She wrote her name on the top of the white lined paper, along with the date. There, she thought, that's a start. She sat in her room thinking of something to write until the phone rang. Cherry figured it was her mom or dad, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Cherry's voice said into the phone. She twisted the cord around her wrist, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sherri?" Cherry smiled excitedly at the sound of her grandmother's voice.

"Grandma! I haven't talked to you in so long!" Cherry's grandma laughed and then cleared her throat. Cherry stared at a poster on her wall while her grandmother spoke.

"I know, it's been a while. Are your parents home, sweetie?" She had such a soft, soothing voice, Cherry just wanted to hug her. She missed her grandmother, she lived in California, and Cherry never got to see her anymore.

"No, they went to Texas. I think they left yesterday." Cherry said trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She didn't want her grandmother to worry.

"Oh, well will you tell them I called?" Cherry's grandma didn't sound all that disappointed to hear that her parents weren't available. Cherry wondered if she had just expected it.

"Yeah, I will." Cherry sat in silence for a while, trying to think of something to tell her grandmother. "Grandma, I'm running for Homecoming Queen this year," Cherry said suddenly. She heard her laugh on the other end of the phone, causing to Cherry laugh as well. "I know, it was a pretty dumb idea."

"No, no, no, it was a great idea. You'd make a fine Homecoming Queen." Now it was Cherry's turn to laugh. She honestly couldn't see herself as the Homecoming Queen, it just didn't seem like her. But apparently she was the only one who thought that.

"Well, I better go, I have homework," Cherry said sighing into the telephone. She really didn't want to stop talking to her grandmother, she always made her laugh even when she didn't want to.

"Alright, tell your parents I called." Cherry hung up the phone and flopped back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was so white, so boring. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was only seven-thirty, but it was too cold to go anywhere. She slowly stood up and walked downstairs to pour herself a glass of milk, she loved milk. Maybe she'd go over to Marcia's house later, just so she didn't have to feel alone.

* * *

**Hmm.. so this chapter was sort of a filler, I couldn't really think of an outstanding idea. The next chapter will be really good and long, though. Actually, I'm going to try to get the next chappie done today... please review! **


	4. Enough With Homecoming!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, but I own Maggie and Karen and Elizabeth. On with the reading…

**Chapter Four- Enough With Homecoming!**

_Vote Maggie Richardson for Homecoming Queen_

Cherry read the flyer that was posted on Maggie's locker and shook her head. "You really don't care that I'm putting flyers up, do you?" Cherry laughed. Why was the whole Homecoming ordeal such a big thing? Someone would be crowned queen, somebody would be crowned king, they'd dance and then the night would be over. No big deal.

"Not at all! I told you, I don't even really want to run." Maggie rolled her eyes at Cherry before closing her locker. The two girls began walking slowly down the hall, watching people pass by.

"So do you have _any _idea of who you're going to go with?" Maggie's voice was quiet and Cherry smiled. Yeah she had an idea, would he ever go with her, no. But she wanted to ask him, even though she knew it was wrong.

"No, not really. That kid from my Chemistry class is cute though," Cherry said, making something up from the top of her head. "Maybe he'll ask me." She didn't even know who she was talking about, and apparently neither did Maggie because they two girls continued walking in silence.

"Cherry!" Bob walked toward the pair and waved. "What's up Maggie?" Cherry rolled her eyes and stepped into the girls bathroom, Maggie followed her. This was Cherry's way of trying to get away from Bob, but it didn't work very well, he waited outside the door for the two girls to come out.

"I wish he'd leave me alone!" Cherry wined, looking at her hair in the mirror. Maggie smiled.

"Actually, I think he's kind of cute," she said applying a raspberry colored lipstick. Cherry glanced at Maggie and then back to the mirror.

"Yeah, well, you can have him," Cherry picked her books up from the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Bob was standing around the corner and began following her down the hall again. He didn't say anything, he just walked behind her. Cherry tried ignoring him, but it was rather odd that he just followed her. "Are you stalking me, Bob?" she asked whipping around to face him. Bob laughed and turned around in a circle.

"No, I just wanted to see how annoyed you'd get if I followed you." Cherry bit the inside of her cheek. He just wouldn't give up would he? She turned around to start walking again, but Bob took her arm, roughly. Cherry had a flashback of Monday in the DX parking lot when Dally'd taken her arm to keep her from getting in the car. She glared at Bob and tried to jerk her arm away, no luck.

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it? You'll chase me, but you know you'll never catch me, it's the thrill of it, right?" Cherry knew she was yelling, and she knew people were staring, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Bob to leave her alone.

"Cherry," Bob's voice was soft and his smiled had faded, "I love you." Cherry rolled her eyes and yanked her arm free, turning to walk to her class. She heard Bob's heavy laughing behind her and then a loud smack. She turned around to see Marcia standing in front of Bob, who was clutching his cheek in pain.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, Bobby, but you two broke up months ago!" Marcia's voice was loud and angry. Cherry smiled, Marcia was the one person who wanted Cherry and Bob to get back together, and now Marcia was on Cherry's side. People stood in a circle around Bob, and Marcia walked over to Cherry.

"Thanks, he needed that," Cherry laughed and Marcia gave her a look so serious Cherry could've cried.

"Yelling at your ex-boyfriend in the middle of the hallway isn't very good for you're queen-like image," Marcia said. She paused for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter, Cherry laughing with her. "He's such a jerk," Marcia said before turning to walk up the steps. Cherry nodded in agreement and left for her first period class.

"I can't believe you _hit_ him!" Karen and Elizabeth were carrying on about Marcia and Cherry's blow up. Marcia nodded and picked a roll off of Maggie's tray. She held it up and examined it, before placing it on her own tray. Cherry was reading a book, her lunch tray pushed off to the side. Maggie was painting her fingernails, all three girls pretending not to hear their friends.

"I would kill to have Bob tell me he loved me. You must be crazy, Cherry," Elizabeth said as she tied her back into a ponytail. Cherry just flipped a page in her book and licked her lips. "Everyone in school is talking about it, you know."

"Even _greasers_ are talking about it!" Karen's voice sounded intimidating, but at the comment, all three girls looked up at her. Cherry's eyes were blazing, the way Dally's did when he was mad. Maggie had missed her fingernail and painted the table instead, and Marcia was biting her lip so hard it almost bled. "What?" Karen sounded so clueless.

"What's wrong with that?" Cherry asked closing her book. Karen shrugged and opened her mouth to say something, but Marcia cut her off.

"There's nothing wrong with talking about us, Karen." Marcia pushed a piece of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and Cherry glanced at her. Was she actually sticking up for greasers?

"Okay, sorry. I can see that's a touchy subject," Karen said trying to change the subject. "So, Cherry, do you have a date yet? It's Wednesday, Homecoming's close." Cherry rolled her eyes and stood up.

"No, I don't have a date yet! Geez, why is it such a big deal?" She marched off to the garbage cans with her lunch tray that was still full of food. Karen wrinkled her nose and Elizabeth shrugged. Maggie and Marcia looked at each other then got up to follow Cherry.

"What's wrong, Cher?" Marcia said as Cherry walked out of the cafeteria. Cherry shrugged.

"I've just had enough with Homecoming. I honestly don't see why it's such a big deal. It wasn't a big deal last year, or the year before." Maggie laughed a little and then placed her hand on Cherry's shoulder.

"But you're running for queen this year, so people naturally think you should have a date," Maggie's voice was soothing. Marcia walked in front of Cherry and turned around to face her.

"Don't worry about it, Cherry." Cherry shrugged and blew a short piece of hair out of her eyes. Maggie smiled and tucked her history book under her arm. Sometimes Cherry just needed someone to talk to, they were used to it by now. The three girls had been friends since sixth grade, and they only fought twice.

Cherry took a deep breath as she turned the corner that led to her classroom. "Can I ask you guys a serious question?" Maggie nodded and Marcia smiled to let her know she was all ears. "Is it really bad to hang around greasers? Are we _that_ different?" Maggie closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of the right answer. Marcia looked at Maggie hoping she'd come up with an answer before her.

"It's not terrible, but we're just two different types of people," Maggie said, then she stopped. "Why, you have some friends from the North side?" Cherry nodded and looked at her feet.

"Sort of. I stop at the DX a lot, and talk to Sodapop. He's a good listener and sometimes I just need someone to talk to, you know." Marcia nodded and turned around to walk forward now. Maggie smiled, she thought Soda was really cute, he was awful nice, too.

"Don't think about it too much, just do it." Marcia said quietly, Cherry figured it was because she didn't want anyone to hear her say that.

"You think too much, Cherry," Maggie said laughing. Cherry laughed too and the girls parted at Marcia's classroom.

* * *

Cherry parked her car in front of the DX. She needed gas, but she was debating whether or not to go in. She wished she could understand the difference, but she couldn't. All the greasers she knew were real nice, why was it such a big deal to not talk to them? Cherry turned her headlights off and pulled the key out of the ignition, she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She did think too much, maybe all she needed to do was stop thinking. Her parents were supposed to be home today, but if they came home they probably didn't care that she was out past dark.

Cherry opened her eyes to see Soda open the door with a key in his hand. He changed the sign on the door to read 'close' and began walking past her car. She jumped out immediately and slammed her door. Soda turned around instantly and stared at her, confused.

"Miss Cherry Valance, I just closed up, but if you want something—"

"No, it's okay. Are you doing anything tonight, Sodapop?" Soda shook his head and walked toward her. Cherry looked at the ground and then at her car. Did she really want to ask? Yeah, she did. "Do you think I could come home with you, maybe have dinner?" Soda smiled wildly and nodded.

"Of course, some of the boys are coming over, if you don't mind," Cherry shook her head and opened her car door again. Soda turned to walk away but Cherry stopped him.

"I can give you a ride, if you'd like," Soda nodded and walked to the passenger side of her car. Cherry didn't care what role she was breaking, she wasn't thinking, from now on, she wasn't going to think. Soda and Cherry got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Cherry had only been in the Curtis's home once before, but it was only for a minute. She was a little nervous, afraid of what everyone would think.

"Look who I brought home!" Soda yelled as he opened the door. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up and smiled at Cherry before standing up and nodding in her direction. Darry was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Cherry could smell it the moment she walked in the house. Soda ran out to the kitchen to bring Darry in the living room.

"Well, if it isn't Cherry Valance. Nice to see you again, Cherry." Cherry smiled at Darry's comment and then took a seat next to Ponyboy on the couch. He flipped a page of the book he was reading and Cherry saw that it was the same book she'd been reading earlier at lunch.

"I'm reading that book, too. It's very good," Cherry said. Ponyboy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it is good," he looked toward the kitchen and then closed his book. "Do you have a date to Homecoming yet?" Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, and I'm so sick of hearing Homecoming. I just don't care about it." Ponyboy nodded and began to say something but the door burst open and Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally came in. Two-Bit and Steve ran completely past the sofa to the kitchen, not even realizing Cherry's presence. Johnny nodded politely and then walked toward the kitchen also, and Dally just froze. His gaze was fixed on Cherry, and the door was hanging open behind him.

"Dallas, close that door, will ya." Darry said from the kitchen, "You're letting all the cold in." Dally closed the door slowly behind him and then walked to stand right in front of Cherry. Cherry looked up at him and then back to Ponyboy's book. Dally's surprised expression soon turned into a wild grin and he stomped his foot to get her attention.

"Cherry, baby, you're on the wrong side of town."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. A wee bit of a cliffhanger there. So I have this really great idea for what's coming up. Will Cherry get a date? Will her friends stop pestering her? So many questions! This chapter is a little longer than the last one, so I hope that makes you all happy. Please, please, please review. I don't seem to be getting many. **


	5. Not There, Never There

**Disclaimer: **The Outsiders does not belong to me.. tear, tear.

**Chapter Five- Not There, Never There**

Previous Chapter: "Cherry, baby, you're on the wrong side of town."

Cherry's jaw fell open and she looked up at Dally. Her cheeks felt like fire and she took a moment to think of the right reply. She glared at him the whole time, searching every corner of her mind for something humiliating to say back.

"So?" was all she came up with and immediately wished she'd taken longer to think about it. Ponyboy looked up from his book at Dally who was laughing at Cherry's unimpressive come-back. Cherry kept her eyes fixed on Dally, trying to seem as cold and mean as he was.

"You can get hurt on this side of town, doll. You should watch out." Dally flashed one more mischievous smile in Cherry's direction before turning and walking toward the kitchen. Cherry thought about getting up to leave, but decided against it. She had come here to eat dinner with the Curtis', not argue with Dally. She sighed and twisted a piece of her red hair in her hand. Ponyboy returned to his book and flipped a page.

"May I turn on your T.V.?" Cherry asked quietly. Ponyboy nodded an approval and Cherry clicked on the remote. Various television shows were on about cooking, a few were infomercials, and there were some cartoons on, too. Cherry flipped through the channels, not really looking for anything. She clicked the buttons, staring at the television screen, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't figure out why it was that she wasn't able to act so unbelievably tough around Dallas Winston.

"Hey, turn that back!" Two-Bit's voice startled Cherry and she looked at him confused. He was holding a beer in one hand and a piece of bread in another.

"Huh?" Cherry wasn't sure what he was talking about. Two-Bit walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the T.V.

"Mickey Mouse was on, turn it back two channels." Cherry obeyed and clicked the remote a few times before setting it down on the end table beside her. Two-Bit laughed and laughed for a full fifteen minutes, causing Cherry to try her best to pay attention to the show, for hope of something she could laugh at too. Nothing Two-Bit laughed at, though, seemed funny to her. She wished she'd brought a book with her, Ponyboy looked so content reading.

"Okay, dinner's ready. If you want it, come and get it," Darry yelled from the kitchen. Soda, Johnny, Dally, and Steve were already seated at the tiny table in the kitchen. Cherry smiled and stood up, brushing her skirt down in the back. Ponyboy began walking out to the kitchen, Cherry following him. Two-Bit didn't budge.

"You can just bring it in here for me, buddy. There won't be enough room out there anyway." Two-Bit's eyes were still locked on the screen, and Cherry couldn't help but laugh. He looked so ridiculous sitting there on the floor like a little kid.

Darry walked into the living room and turned off the T.V. Two-Bit's head shot up to look at him. Darry just simply turned back and walked into the kitchen again. "Hey, I was watching that, you know. That was a good part, too!" Two-Bit complained, slowly walking into the kitchen. Cherry sat herself down at the end opposite of Dally. She unfolded the napkin beside her plate and placed it on her lap.

"Gosh, Cherry, you're eating with us, not the Queen of England," Soda said gawking at her polite manners. Cherry blushed and then picked up her fork. She glanced at Dally, who was staring coldly at her. Almost by instinct, she looked back down at the table, to see a plate of steak be placed in front of her.

"Wow, Darry, this looks wonderful," Cherry said enthusiastically. Her parents always went out to eat or stocked the refrigerator with jelly and peanut butter for sandwiches. She definitely wasn't used to meals like this. Darry smiled, pleased. He liked it when people complimented his cooking.

"Yeah, wait 'till you taste it, you might change your mind," Ponyboy said jokingly as he stuck his fork into a piece of steak. Cherry smiled and stuck her fork into a steak as well.

Dinner went by fast, and before she knew it, it was 10:30. She knew she'd better hurry up and get home, maybe her parents were actually worried about her. She doubted it, but none the less said goodbye and got into her car. She had fun that night, despite Dally not saying one word and not taking his eyes off of her. For a second she thought he might actually like her, but she quickly knocked the thought out of her head. The last thing she needed was for her to start believing things that weren't true.

"Mom, Dad? Are you home?" Cherry slammed the heavy door behind her as she entered the house. There was no reply. "Dad? Hey, mom, you home?" she called again. Still no answer. Cherry sighed and began climbing the steps, her parents probably decided to stay in Texas a little longer. Of course they wouldn't try to let her know.

Cherry flopped down on her bed the moment she got into her room. She was so tired, the softness of the mattress just seemed to float under her. She closed her eyes and let it take her away. She loved this bed, it was so soft and fluffy.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Maggie said as she ran up to Cherry in the hallway. "I tried to call you three times." Cherry shrugged. She looked preoccupied, but Maggie wasn't going to ask.

"I was…out," was Cherry's answer. She tried to cover the smile that slowly came to her lips by turning to face the other direction, pretending she was looking for someone. Maggie watched Cherry, confused. Cherry always told her everything, but today, she could tell Cherry was hiding something. "My parents are staying in Texas longer than they said," Cherry said when she turned around again. Maggie nodded.

"I'm sorry," Maggie whispered and then looked at Cherry. "They won't get to see you on Friday. They won't get to see you in your dress will they?" Cherry shook her head and stared at the tile floor in front of her. The two girls continued walking down the hallway in silence. Sometimes, Cherry hated her parents, they never seemed to be there. Sometimes she wondered if they'd even bother to show up to her own wedding, if she ever had one.

* * *

**Wow, this is extremely short, and it's not my best. I haven't written a chapter in a while though, i've been so busy. So here's one to hold you over until I get the next one up. I swear, the next one will be both long and good.**


	6. When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer**: I never did and never will own The Outsiders…

**Chapter Six- When Worlds Collide**

Cherry sat uncomfortably in the library after school. She needed to finish her report for English, it was due on Monday. She tried so hard, but couldn't seem to keep her mind on the book sitting in front of her. There was no one else in the library, but she kept drifting off into other thoughts. It was 6:00, she'd already skipped cheerleading practice, and knew she might not even be able to cheer at the homecoming game on Friday. Her stomach growled and she closed her eyes tight, she thought that if she didn't think about being hungry, maybe it would go away. She was wrong. At 6:45, she gave up completely and closed the gigantic text book she had been reading. She stuffed it back on the bookshelf and stuck the page of notes back into her notebook.

Cherry tossed her books into the back seat of her car and left the top down. She didn't care how cold it was, she needed a good shock. She started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot, which was now completely empty except for a yellow Mustang that belonged to one of Bob and Randy's friends.

The wind hit Cherry hard, blowing her long, red hair behind her. Cherry pulled her green sweater tighter around her with one hand, while keeping the other one on the steering wheel. She drove by the DX, and thought about stopping, but decided against it. It was probably best if she didn't anyway, she didn't want to get to close to her greaser friends. Or Dally.

She stopped her car in front of Marcia's house. She knew she'd probably be angry with Cherry for skipping practice, but she'd had a good reason. If she didn't finish her report, she'd get an 'F' and be kicked off the squad. Cherry rang the doorbell, the door opened a second later. Marcia stood in front of Cherry in white silk pajamas and a pair of white slippers.

"Hey, you weren't at practice today. What happened?" Cherry looked at her feet and Marcia stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"I was in the library. I haven't finished my report for English class yet. Actually, I haven't even started it. I'm sorry," Cherry swallowed hard. She felt hot tears come to her eyes and quickly began to blink them away. Marcia shivered from the cold wind.

"Oh," Marcia's voice sounded disappointed, but not angry. "Are you going home?" Cherry shook her head and leaned against the white siding of the huge house. Leaves blew off of the trees all around them, and Cherry felt as thought they were part of a movie. She stared into the distance at the sun setting behind the hills and thought of Ponyboy. A tear escaped from her eye and landed on her nose.

"I think I might go to the park, or somewhere. I don't want to go home, it's so lonely." Marcia nodded in understanding and folded her arms over her chest to shield herself from the cold.

"You can stay here, if you want." Cherry shook her head and wiped the tear away.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," she turned and walked down the steps to her car. Marcia stood by her large white door and watched as Cherry got into her car and drove off. Something was wrong with her, but nobody could figure out what.

A few minutes later, Cherry was parked in front of the DX again. She cursed herself for have coming yet again, but she needed someone to talk to, and Soda was always all ears. She leaned her head back against her leather seat and took a deep, quivering breath. She felt like she was going to break, and she tried to hold back her tears. She felt a drop of rain hit her forehead and looked up to see tiny droplets of water falling from the sky. She got out of her car and quickly put the top up, before running inside the gas station.

Cherry tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as the bell on the door dinged behind her. She looked over to the checkout counter, but Soda wasn't there, Steve was, with a little brunette hanging on his shoulder. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was staring wide-eyed at Cherry.

"Soda's sick today, sorry," he said as Cherry began to walk forward. "But you'd better stay away from him, you know. You're not his type." Cherry continued walking forward and the brunette jumped up and slid over the counter.

"Yeah, Sodapop has a girlfriend anyway," she said, chomping loudly on a piece of bubble gum. Cherry stopped and cocked her head to one side.

"No, no, no, no. Look, I'm not after Soda, I'm after an escape. This place is my escape," she said looking around the tiny building. The brunette just stared at her, eyes wide.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but unless you're looking for a good jumping, you need to get out of my store." Steve's voice was loud and Cherry could see his fists balled up. She nodded and smiled at him before turning and running out of the store. She gave up holding back the tears and let them slide along her cheeks, letting out loud sobs with them. The rain pounded hard on the ground and Cherry sat down on the curb. Her heart was pounding and her hair was plastered to her face. She couldn't think of any reason to go home, so she stayed there for two long hours, sitting in the rain.

"Cherry?" Cherry looked up when she heard the voice to see Dally standing in front of her. Her sobs had stopped by then, and her tears came slower and slower, but her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were stained. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"I was.. I was.." She stopped as another tear fell from her eye. Dally's eyes grew wide and he walked closer to her.

"Are you alright? Are you crying?" Cherry shook her head and turned away. Dally continued to stare at her. Why was Cherry Valance sitting on the curb at the DX, in the rain, crying?

"I'm fine," She said, her voice quivering. She swallowed hard and turned back around to face Dally. "I have to go." She turned and walked quickly toward her car. Dally ran in front of her to stop her.

"Look, I don't know why you are out here, and I don't know what happened. But I know something is wrong. Socs like you don't sit in the rain, crying." Dally said looking at the gas pump. Cherry's eyes blazed. She had had enough of the classifications.

"Don't ever call me a Soc again!" She screamed and shoved him to the side. He caught his balance and looked at her shocked.

"Why, that's what you are, isn't it. You can't call yourself a greaser, and you definitely aren't middle class." Dally's voice rose and Cherry looked at him, her cheeks growing the color of her hair.

"You don't know what it's like to live my life, Dallas Winston, so you just shut the hell up!" She screamed so loud she felt like her lungs were going to burst. Dally blinked and looked at her with confusion.

"I don't know what your life is like? Well, at least your dad comes home, and you've never been in prison." Dally tried hard to keep his voice steady. He hated discussing his life with anyone, especially Cherry. Cherry shook her head and glared at him.

"My parents are never home. Ever. They don't even care. And at least you have real friends, not just people who follow you wherever you go because you're a 'Soc'." She turned around and put her hand on her car, but Dally grabbed her hand again, and spun her around to face him. She opened her mouth to say something else, but as she did, Dally's lips landed on hers. She froze, every inch of her body froze. She had always imagined Dally to kiss hard and strong, which he did at first, but then the kiss softened. Cherry gave in and began to kiss back, tears still running down her cheeks. No, she didn't need a stupid label, she didn't care what people thought, but for the first time in her life, it felt like two worlds colliding. Dally pulled away and stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"I have to go," he said letting go of her hand. Cherry smiled at him before he turned away, and she swore she saw him smile back. She stared after him until he was completely out of sight before getting into her car and driving away. Maybe all she needed was to start over new. Maybe Dally was the way to do that.

* * *

**Eeek, so maybe this chapter is a little short too, but I totally love it! A lot happens, and I absolutely love the ending! woott.. anyway.. reviews are very much appriciated, considering i don't have many. And the next couple chapters will be awesome, i promise.**


	7. Addicted

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah.. you know I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter Seven-Addicted**

_Ding...ding...ding…_

Cherry rolled over and knocked her alarm clock off of the dresser, sending it to the floor with a crash. "Crap," she muttered as she sat up under her covers. It was 7:30, she had to be at school by 8:00. She moaned loudly before crawling out of bed and picking the shattered alarm clock up off of the floor. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and she was still wearing the outfit she had worn to school the previous day. She had been so exhausted when she came home, that she collapsed in her bed, forgetting to set her alarm for 6:30.

She made her way down the long hallway lined in blue carpet to the bathroom. Squinting from the light, she picked up her toothbrush and squeezed a layer of mint tasting toothpaste onto the bristles. She slowly began brushing her teeth, staring at her reflection in the mirror. When she was finished she got into the shower, quickly shampooed her hair and dried off again. Once again she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and added a ribbon. She slipped on a pair of black pants and a tan blouse, before topping off the look with tan heels and a grey sweater. It didn't exactly match perfectly, but she was satisfied. She grabbed a tube of lip gloss and a stick of eyeliner, along with a diamond necklace before heading out the door.

Cherry made it to school by 8:05, so she wasn't considered late. However she did have to force herself to stay awake all through the first four periods of the day. She was thankful when lunch came, and instead of getting her usual breadsticks and coffee, she settled for a milk and rested her head on the table.

"Cherry, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately," Maggie said as she set her lunch tray on the table next to Cherry. Cherry grunted and Maggie took a seat, shrugging. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Did you get a date?" She asked, chewing on a bit of apple. Maggie gave her a look telling her to shut-up, but Karen ignored it. Cherry sat up and licked her lips.

"No! I didn't get a date! Are you happy, Karen?" Karen stopped chewing and stared at Cherry, who only leaned forward and rested her head on the table again. Marcia walked over to the table, talking to Randy who was carrying a coffee in one hand and a Algebra book in the other.

"Hey, guys," Marcia said smiling and taking her seat between Maggie and Karen. "Cherry, you awake there?" Marcia's voice was laughing, but Cherry didn't think it was funny. Randy took the empty seat next to Karen and stared at Cherry.

"Yes, I'm awake. And I'm fine." Cherry's voice was muffled by the hand she was laying her head on. Randy looked at Marcia and Maggie who both shrugged and looked away.

"So, Cher, I heard that you turned Bob down, and now you don't have a date to Homecoming," Randy said picking up the coffee and taking a sip. Cherry sat up and glared at him, she could see his smirk behind the cup of coffee but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I've never heard of a Homecoming Queen who was dateless. It's not a very good image, do you think?" Cherry rolled her eyes and opened up her milk.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Cherry's voice was bitter and her eyes were tired. She seemed so in control when it came to staying strong. Except with Dally, and she still couldn't figure out why. When it came to Dally her whole body turned to mush, including her mind. She was so confused about last night, at first it was wonderful, but now she began to wonder if Dally had even meant to kiss her.

"So, Cherry I'll pick you up at your house tonight around 6:00, okay?" Marcia said trying to change the subject. She hated to see Cherry mad at Randy, even though it seemed to happen a lot. Cherry nodded and sipped on her milk.

"Look guys, I should really get to the library and work on my English paper. I'll see you guys later." Cherry pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, losing her balance at first. Maggie stared at her, speechless.

"Cherry, you're not hung over, are you?" Cherry turned around quickly to face her friend. She thought about it for a minute. Was she, no. Did she feel hung over, yes. Dally had given her an ultimate high last night, and nothing she could do could shake that kiss from her memory.

"No, I just didn't sleep much last night, that's all." She turned around again and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving four stunned people sitting at her lunch table, giving them all the permission to discuss whatever they thought might be causing Cherry's completely abnormal actions.

Cherry chewed on the end of her pencil in seventh period. The day was almost over, and every thought of the night's events haunted Cherry. She didn't want to cheer at the game, nor go to the dance, but she knew she didn't have a choice. "Cherry Valance, do you know the answer?" Cherry looked up at Mr. Sanders, her English teacher, puzzled.

"What?" She knew Mr. Sanders knew she was slipping. He'd seen her amazing book reports and papers early in the year. Now he was lucky to see her hand in a half page of writing.

"Cherry, you need to pay attention. This class is very important. I would like to see you after class." Cherry flinched. She was never asked to stay after class before. Ponyboy turned around to face her and she shrugged, continuing to bite on her pencil. His eyes grew wide and then he turned back around and raised his hand to give the answer. Cherry sighed, Ponyboy was two grades younger than her, was in advanced English and Math classes, and still did better than her.

When the bell rang, Cherry gathered her books together slowly and walked up to Mr. Sanders's desk. He put his pen down and folded his hands over his desk. "Cherry, I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to get it together. You have a 'D' in this class, when you started here you had straight 'A's." Cherry nodded and locked her eyes on the bobble head doll he had sitting on his desk. "How's your report coming?" He asked as he put on his glasses and picked up his pen again.

"Actually it's going pretty well, Mr. Sanders," she lied, "I was just in the library at lunch doing some research." Mr. Sanders nodded and then looked up at her again.

"I hope so. All I ask is for you to try to bring your grade up, maybe show me some effort. I know you are smart, but if your grades don't pick up, I'm going to have to let your coach know." Cherry flinched again. Her parents would kill her if she got kicked off of the squad. Her friends would hate her. "You're free to go," Mr. Sanders said as he pointed toward the door. Cherry nodded and walked slowly into the hallway. She really did need to get it together, no more thinking about Dally, and Homecoming would be over soon. She sighed and turned the corner.

"Hey," Ponyboy said stepping out in front of her. Cherry looked up, surprised he had waited for her. "What' up? Why didn't you answer that question?" Cherry shrugged and continued walking, Ponyboy following her.

"I didn't know the answer," she said plainly. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"No, I mean why didn't you _know the answer?_" She shrugged again. How could she tell Ponyboy that she didn't want to run for Homecoming Queen, that she hated Bob Sheldon, that she hated her label and that every inch of her brain was covered in thoughts of Dallas Winston?

"Look, I have no idea what is wrong with me, I just can't think straight." The comment sounded a little more harsh than she'd meant it to sound, but Ponyboy slowed his pace a little, so that he was now walking a little bit behind her. The halls were empty, so neither one were worried about being seen with each other.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Dally, would it?" Cherry stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ponyboy. Her eyes were wide and her mouth felt dry. She licked her lips and blinked, hoping Ponyboy hadn't just said that. However, when she opened her eyes again she was still standing there facing him.

"Excuse me?" Cherry couldn't think of anything else to say. Her heart was beating wildly, and her stomach was doing flips.

"Dally told me about last night. He said he thought you were angry so he ran off. I told him you probably weren't you were just shocked. You love him, don't you Cherry?" Cherry stood still, speechless. She didn't know what to say. She tried to make what Ponyboy had just said set into her brain, but she couldn't. It all seemed so unreal. Finally, she opened her mouth to say something, when the late bell rang. Ponyboy glanced at a clock in the hallway and then looked Cherry in the eye. "Well?"

"I…I don't think I _love _him," she said slowly. Her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't figure out what Ponyboy had meant when he said Dally thought she was mad so he ran. "I don't even know if I have any feelings for him, actually." She looked at Ponyboy, who stared at her, wide eyed. "I do know that he sends me on this rollercoaster ride every time I see him, and I feel like I'm so weak. I feel…I feel like I can't control anything, like my brain turns to mush and my heart gives up." Cherry stared at the wall behind Ponyboy, hoping he could understand what she meant.

"He loves you, you know." Ponyboy said suddenly. Cherry stared at him, she felt so awkward standing in the middle of the hallway with Ponyboy, telling him her feelings for Dally.

"What?"

"He loves you, he always has. It's like there's a barrier though, keeping him from getting to you. He and you, you're from two different worlds, you have two different hearts." Ponyboy's eyes wandered to the clock again. Normally, he would be rushing to class by now, but he was already seven minutes late.

"Did…did he say…say that?" Cherry stuttered as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. Ponyboy shook his head.

"No, but that's the way it is. You know that. It's impossible, you'd be criticized forever." Cherry glared at Ponyboy. She thought the labeling meant nothing to him, but here he was saying that it wasn't possible for Dally and Cherry to be together.

"We don't have two different hearts, Pony. I didn't know Dally could love anything. Except Johnny…and violence." She paused and shifted her books to her other arm. "I'm so confused. All I want is a new start, you know. I don't want to be a Soc or a greaser, or anything. I just want to be _me._" She wasn't sure if she was still talking about Dally or about life in general.

"Well, if you want a new start, loving Dally would be a good way to find one. He'd take you on some adventure." Ponyboy said half-sarcastically. Cherry smiled despite his tone of voice and began walking slowly again.

"Maybe you're right, I'll see you around, Ponyboy," with that, Cherry turned and jogged down the hall to get to her eighth period. She was still confused about a lot of things, but she was sure that Dally was what she needed. He was her drug, and she was addicted. She was so addicted.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. Thanks for the reviews on the last chappie. I actually like this chapter. The next one might be pretty big, I think lots of stuff is going to happen. Dun..dun..dun. haha. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review.**


	8. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer:** Uhh.. I don't own The Outsiders. How sad…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm trying to update every weekend, but I'm really busy and sometimes that doesn't work out. And I know this chapter title is like taken from High School Musical, but it has absolutely nothing to do with anything like that. So anyway, just enjoy it and keep reviewing, please. 3**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Breaking Free**

A wave of gold swished against Cherry's full length mirror. She held the soft fabric of her dress in her hand and ran her thumb over it. It felt so amazing, and the color was unbelievably perfect. Cherry stood in front of the mirror with wet hair in a yellow robe with matching slippers. She had to get ready for the football game, but she couldn't wait to put on her dress. She decided that she was going to have fun at the dance, she couldn't keep worrying and pouting over what she couldn't change, so she was just going to have fun.

Cherry stretched and then placed her dress down on her bed. Her blue and yellow cheerleading skirt was sitting next to it, spread out nicely. Cherry wrinkled up her nose at the thought of having to wear the ugly uniform again. None the less, she picked up the skirt and slid it on under her robe. She sat down at her vanity and brushed out her hair, trying the front back in a yellow ribbon. She then applied a little mascara and blush. She looked so pale in the light of her bedroom. Finally, she put the blue and yellow paw print earrings in and stood up. She glanced at her dress on the bed again and smiled.

Cherry put on the rest of her uniform and laced up her sneakers before grabbing some pink lip stick, eyeliner and blush and putting them into a make-up bag her grandmother had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday. Then she found a silver necklace with a heart charm in the center and matching heart-shaped earrings. She tossed them in the make-up bag with her make-up and grabbed her gold heels that strapped in all different directions. She yanked her dress off the bed and ran down the stairs to wait for Marcia to pick her up.

"Is that your dress?" Marcia asked when Cherry stuffed the plastic covered silk in the back of her Corvette. Cherry nodded and smiled before tossing in her make-up bag and heels. "Is it gold?" Marcia asked when she saw Cherry's shoes flop down on the seat next to her. Again, Cherry nodded.

"What's yours look like?" Cherry asked pulling down the mirror on the visor as Marcia sped away.

"It's teal," Marcia said licking her lips. Cherry nodded and then turned to look out the window. The trees flew by outside and the colors seemed to blur.

When the Corvette pulled into the stadium parking lot, Cherry felt the usual knot in her stomach form. She loved to cheer, but she didn't like the crowd very much. Marcia zipped up the front of her blue and yellow sweater and began walking toward the field. Cherry followed, reluctantly. Inside, people were buzzing about and football players were warming up on the field.

"Girls, lets go over some of our cheers, now that Cherry and Marcia have decided to join us," Coach Wilson said as Cherry picked up two pom-poms from the sideline. Marcia gave Cherry a confused look, and Cherry only shrugged. Coach Wilson didn't like Cherry very much. Once, in seventh grade, Cherry had set her pet lizard in her locker and it had escaped and found its way to the gym. It turned out that Coach Wilson had been bitten by a lizard when she was younger, so she had a huge fear of them. She told Cherry that she would always remember what she had done, as if she'd done it on purpose. When Cherry had gotten a spot on the varsity cheerleading squad, she'd been amazed.

The squad went over cheer after cheer until the buzzer sounded for the game to start. The girls cheered louder as the football players re-entered the field. When the game started, Cherry and Marcia took a seat on the grassy part of the sideline, and shared a water bottle. Cherry was paying attention to the game when she felt Marcia grab her arm. Cherry looked at her, confused, but saw that she was pointing to the stands. Cherry turned around to see what Marcia found so amusing, to see Ponyboy, Soda, Dally, and Johnny sitting three rows from the front. When Cherry turned around, Ponyboy waved, and Cherry smiled back.

"I'm telling you Cherry, if that kid wasn't a greaser, I'd totally date him!" Marcia said in her high voice. Cherry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a nice kid," Marcia giggled and then turned her attention back to the game. Cherry did everything she could to not turn around again and wave to Dally, but during third quarter, she gave in and waved at him. He smiled and waved back but then turned to Soda to tell him something. Cherry felt her cheeks grow hot and she quickly picked up her pom-poms to join Maggie and the rest of the cheerleaders.

When the game was finally over, Cherry, Maggie, and Marcia raced to the parking lot to get their dresses. They needed to change as fast as they could if they wanted to get to the dance on time.

In the bathroom, Cherry untied the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall in loose curls around her face. She used a paper towel to wipe off all of her old make-up and then applied more. She put the earrings and necklace on, then carefully took the gold dress out of the plastic and held it up in the mirror. She examined it for a few minutes and then slipped it over her head, zipping the back up tightly when she was finished. She looked stunning, the color went so well with her hair. Cherry slipped on her shoes as Maggie and Marcia came out of two bathroom stalls, both wearing their long dresses they had picked out.

"Cher, you look beautiful!" Maggie stated as she flattened down the front of her gown. Cherry smiled and turned back to face the mirror. She couldn't help but notice how nicely the small beaded tiara would fit on her head, and how wonderful it would look surrounded by her redish-gold locks. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, though, and turned back to her friends.

"Thanks," she said shyly. She felt like a queen. Marcia was wearing a teal dress that had thick sleeves and was cut low in the front and back. Maggie's dress was white and had a large bow tied in the back, it reminded Cherry a lot of a wedding dress. It's sleeves were long and off-shoulder, and it had tiny sequence around the top and bottom. "You two look pretty great, too," she said as she picked up her uniform and stuffed it into the plastic her dress had come in.

Marcia shook her head, "not as great as you!" Cherry felt herself blush and then walked toward the door. She motioned toward the hallway and Maggie and Marcia quickly ran toward the door.

The three girls met up with Elizabeth and Karen, who both wore green dresses. Karen's went to her knees, and it was covered in pink flowers. Elizabeth's was sleek and sparkly, and she was wearing a green bow in her hair to match. The five talked for a while before splitting up with their dates, leaving Cherry alone in the corner. She watched her friends for a while, but then decided she needed to enjoy herself. She spotted a lonely boy sitting on the bleachers across from Marcia and Randy, and confidently approached him.

"Hi," she said, smiling. The boy looked up at her and smiled back.

"Hey." He stood up and took her hand. "Cherry Valance, I'm David Patrone. It's so nice to meet you." Cherry blinked but continued to smile.

"I'm sorry, but how did you know my name? I don't think I've seen you before." David smiled and looked at the floor before answering.

"You're a cheerleader, I'm on the football team. My number is 74." David's blue eyes sparkled and Cherry laughed.

"I'll take note of that," she said smiling broadly. "Would you like to dance?" She gestured to the dance floor and David nodded wildly. Cherry laughed again and led him onto the floor. She noticed Bob dancing with a red head just a few yards away from David and Cherry. Her hair was long, and she resembled Cherry in many ways, including her slim figure. Bob glanced up when he saw the wave of gold take its place in front of him. Cherry glanced over to the couple again, seeing Bob grin at her and run his hand through the red heads long hair. He winked at Cherry, who wrinkled up her nose and turned back to David.

"So, aren't you running for Homecoming Queen?" David asked as the song ended. Cherry nodded but found it hard to look David in the eye. She was rather embarrassed, she hated the thought of people thinking she was snobby, which is exactly how it seemed. "I've never seen a runner not have a date." Cherry blushed, apparently having a date to the dance was a bigger deal than she'd thought.

"Well, I guess I just didn't bother to try to find one," she lied. She really didn't care whether or not she had a date, but saying she'd not tried to find one was a huge lie. All week she'd been asking boys if they had dates to the dance, hoping they'd say no and ask her. None of them did that, though. "What about you, what's your story for being dateless?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me on Thursday. I didn't really have much time to find someone." Cherry nodded as David spoke, curious to who is ex-girlfriend was. Another song started playing and David went to get two glasses of punch, leaving Cherry alone in the middle of the dance floor. She sighed and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around suddenly to find Bob and his Cherry-look-alike standing behind her. Cherry shifted her weight to her left foot and put her hand on her hip.

"What?" she snapped as Bob's grin grew wider. The red head was chomping on a piece of very blue gum, and her lime green and yellow knee length dress fit a little big around her hips. None the less, the fluorescent dress looked amazing on the girl, and Cherry couldn't help feel jealous for a second.

"This is Candace," he said proudly. Cherry raised her eyebrows and studied the girl harder. Then she glared at Bob.

"What's your point?" She asked, annoyed. Bob laughed and wrapped his arm around Candace's shoulders. Candace smiled and then continued chomping loudly on her gum, looking Cherry over as if she were a judge for a dog show.

"She's my girlfriend," Candace smiled again and then extended her hand.

"You must be Cherry Valance, I've heard so much about you," she said in fake happiness. Cherry wrinkled her nose but took Candace's hand anyway. "I go to North Academy. It's a rich school, you know?" Cherry's eyes grew wide as she dropped Candace's hand. Bob laughed lightly and tugged on Candace's shoulder to move on. Candace, however, stayed planted in the spot she was in.

"Is that so, how nice for you," Cherry said unenthusiastically. Candace nodded and blew a large blue bubble.

"It's too bad you couldn't go there, it's really nice, if you can afford it. But I've heard you're very happy with all your little _unfortunate_ friends," Candace said happily. She felt so proud in telling off Bob's ex-girlfriend. Cherry's mouth dropped open, and when she realized what Candace had just said, she snapped it shut again and gritted her teeth. Bob ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ground.

"Excuse me?" Cherry managed the word through gritted teeth as David came up behind her.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked putting his hand on Cherry's shoulder in a friendly manner. Cherry nodded and straightened the front of her dress out with her hands.

"Yes, everything is fine, let's go sit over there, _baby_." Cherry hated using the word, but for the first time in her life, she felt like she needed to prove something to Bob. Candace was a phony, and her personality was nothing like Cherry's. Bob only wanted Cherry to feel horrible about not excepting Bob back, so he made up a lie, that was only partly true, to get even.

"Woah, so what was that about, _baby?"_ Cherry shook her head, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. That's my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, who he told that I was poor!" Cherry was so angry with Bob, and this time her friends weren't there to help her out. She quickly glanced around the room trying to spot Marcia and Maggie. She saw Maggie sitting on a chair by herself on the other side of the gymnasium. She looked so sad, but Cherry didn't feel like trying to cheer her up, she'd probably got dumped again. Marcia was a few feet away with some blonde guy, holding a bottle of beer. Randy was sitting three chairs away from Maggie watching his girlfriend dance wildly with some other guy.

"It's okay, I just got a little confused," David said lightly as her handed Cherry her punch. She look it and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, but I think I need to go outside for some air. I'll catch up with you later." Cherry smiled quickly before turning and running through the double doors leading to the outside world.

Cherry leaned against the big white pillar holding up the school building and sighed. Bob always seemed to ruin things. She almost wanted to tell herself that she should've stayed with him just so she wouldn't get hurt, but she knew it would be a lie. He didn't even seem to like Candace, he probably just used her to hurt Cherry's feelings. She sniffed and looked up at the stars.

"I had a feeling I'd find you out here." Cherry heard Ponyboy's voice behind her and smiled. She didn't turn around, only nodded and continued gazing at the stars. "I saw what happened in there, and for some strange reason, I feel the need to apologize." Ponyboy stood beside Cherry and followed her gaze to a brilliantly bright star.

"For what?" Cherry asked, still locking her gaze on the stars.

"For being your friend," he said quietly. Cherry turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"Pony, that isn't your fault. If I didn't want you to be my friend I would've said something. You're a really sweet kid. And Bob's a jerk, he doesn't know what it's like to have real friends," she paused and let out a sigh. "I didn't think I knew what it was like either, but I have you guys." She leaned forward to hug Ponyboy and then turned back to face the building. "Now don't you have a dance to get back to?" Ponyboy smiled and started walking back up the steps.

"You have to come back in too, you may have won," he winked before turning and walking back up the stairs to the school. She finally realized what it meant to have real friends, and that no matter how hard she'd try, she was always going to have a label. But she was okay with it now, because she didn't have to stick to that label, she could change. She could break free.

* * *

**So anyway, I hope you liked it. I think it was kinda longer... ish. haha. I hope you guys review, I enjoy reviews. **


	9. Old Love, New Admirer

**Disclaimer:** You should know the drill by now.. I don't own it.

**Chapter Nine- Old Love, New Admirer **

Cherry entered the gym to the sound of a booming voice, and looked over to the stage to see their principal speaking into a microphone. She smiled and quickly made her way over to Maggie, who was smiling wildly. "Hey," she said quietly. Maggie turned around and hugged Cherry.

"I just want you to know that who ever wins, we're still best friends." Maggie's smile was as big as Cherry had ever seen it, and she smiled back at her friend.

"Right," she said it meaningfully, although her tone sounded a bit sarcastic. Apparently, Maggie hadn't noticed though, because she turned right back around to face the stage. Cherry brushed a strand of red hair out of her face and blinked hard. When she opened her eyes she saw Maggie standing in front of her, joining hands with Karen, both girls crossing their fingers. Cherry couldn't help but feel out of it. Karen wasn't even Maggie's best friend, Cherry was. Or at least she was supposed to be.

"And now, we'd like to announce the Homecoming King and Queen!" Cherry turned her attention back to the booming voice on stage, then glanced around her at hundreds of smiling faces. She suddenly felt her stomach flop, and she closed her eyes again, waiting a name to be called.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your new Homecoming King is-Bob Sheldon!" Cherry opened her eyes wide and stared at the principal standing on stage wearing a humungous grin. Her mind was screaming, and she glanced in front of her at Maggie and Karen who were both jumping about and cheering. As Bob took the stage the applause settled, but Cherry felt like she was going to be sick. She prayed that her name would not be called, she crossed her fingers so hard she thought her hands would fall off.

"And for Queen-" Cherry waited anxiously, feeling her stomach rise to her throat, "Sherri Valance!" Cherry sighed and forced a smile as she began to walk toward the stage. Maggie hugged her and Karen smiled happily, many other girls doing the same as she passed. She couldn't stand to look at Bob, although he seemed to have no problem looking at her. She carefully stepped up on the stage and received the silver tiara and bouquet of roses. She smiled falsely to the crowd of students standing in front of her and took her place next to Bob. But what she most dreaded was the dance that her and Bob would have to share. She blinked, wishing that everything would just go away, but when her eyes opened again, she was still standing on a stage next to her ex-boyfriend.

"Don't they just make an adorable couple!?" The principal's high, excited voice was enough to make Cherry sick. She swallowed fast and looked out over the crowd. She spotted Ponyboy standing against a wall on the opposite end of the gym, smiling to himself. "Now, let's have the traditional dance between the King and Queen!" Cherry sighed and began walking down the steps of the stage to the front of the gym.

"So, Cherry, I guess love does find it's way, huh?" Bob's eyes were sparkling and Cherry could smell alcohol on his breath.

"In your dreams," she said quietly, looking at the clock. Bob laughed and wrapped his arms around Cherry's waist. Cherry swallowed again and placed her arms around Bob's neck, hoping the song they'd picked for the dance was short.

"I was thinking, you and me, we should hang out after the dance," Bob said looking Cherry in the eyes. He slid his hand down her back and back up, smiling the whole time. Cherry rolled her eyes in disgust but continued the dance. "There's a cute little hotel down the street, you know." Bob stopped his hand over the opening to Cherry's dress and slowly began reaching down it. Cherry jerked away, glaring at him.

"No, Bob. I don't know how to say it any clearer! No!" Bob laughed and Cherry wrapped her arms around his neck again, still praying the song would end.

"Do you remember that time, in April, when you and I were sitting by the lake and it started to rain?" Bob whispered. Cherry shook her head trying her hardest not to think of the night Bob was about to refer to. "Well, we got wet, and you were so gorgeous. You're parents weren't home, and you forgot your key so we went to St. Patrick's Inn, just to stay until the rain stopped." He paused, looking Cherry in the eyes. "You loved me, Cherry. What happened?" Cherry looked at Bob closely, his eyes were serious and she could tell that he really did still love her.

"Your ego happened. You always think you are so much better than people. You need the thrill of hurting people who never hurt you, you need to know constantly that is someone backing you up. And I guess I just got tired of being that someone." Cherry said it with feeling, and she meant every word. "And as for that night at St. Patrick's, I didn't know what I was doing. I just thought because you loved me, you would lead me." Bob nodded and smiled a little.

"But you stopped me. Is that when you stopped loving me, Cherry?" Cherry looked at the floor and then back at Bob. She shook her head.

"Maybe," she said smiling to herself. The song ended and Bob pulled his arms away from Cherry, turning to walk over to his other red head. Cherry stared after him, feeling like she'd finally come to a truce with him. Maybe she had, maybe she hadn't. But she did know that he wasn't the one anymore. And nothing could change that now.

"Cherry," Ponyboy said coming up to her with two glasses of punch. "Congratulations!" Cherry smiled and tugged on the side of her dress with embarrassment.

"Thanks." Ponyboy held the punch out to her, and she accepted it.

"So, how's it feel being this well liked?" Ponyboy pretended to be an interviewer, causing Cherry to laugh.

"Pretty nice, actually. Thanks for backing me up," Cherry said happily. Ponyboy laughed.

"Actually, I didn't vote for you," he said seriously. Cherry looked at him with shock. "I'm just kidding." The two kids started laughing even harder, walking toward the back of the gym. As they opened the door to the outside of the school, Cherry was greeted by a bouquet of white roses, with maraschino cherries spread through the leaves and petals. Ponyboy smiled and walked away, leaving the owner of the roses and Cherry alone.

"Hey," Dallas Winston said, looking more at the ground then at Cherry. "Congratulations." Cherry stared in shock at him, not being able to believe that he was standing in front of her, holding roses! "Um, look I don't really know how to do this, but here." Dally thrust the roses in her direction looking at the ground the whole time. Cherry took them and ran her finger over one of the petals.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, still stunned. She looked at Ponyboy who was standing behind Dally smiling widely. Cherry reached up and adjusted the tiara on her head. The silence was almost unbearable, but thankfully Ponyboy spoke up.

"I have and idea, lets go." Cherry began walking toward Ponyboy, but she felt Dally take her hand. She smiled and just as she was about to wrap her fingers around his, he let go. Cherry was disappointed, but tried not to let it show. The two continued following Ponyboy, neither one having any idea where he was taking them. Ponyboy, though, was determined to make it the best night of Cherry's life.

* * *

**So, there you go. More story, and I hope you guys still love it! Next chapter will start something big. I like the part about Bob and Cherry.. it shows Bob's softer side and that he's not just a creepy stalker hahhaha. Oh, and babygurl33, there was some more Dally/Cherry action there. Better read the next chapter cuz it's gonna get exciting!Reviewsssss are nice.**


	10. No More Interruptions

**Disclaimer**: The Outsiders- always been my favorite book, but do I own it? Nope. I'm okay with that, though, because I own Maggie and Karen and Elizabeth and all those happy people!

**Chapter Ten- No More Interruptions **

Cherry bit her lip as she stared at the bare walls around her. She had never been anywhere like this before, and honestly, she felt quite awkward. Reason number one being that she was sitting on a bar stool in a gold gown. Reason number two was that she was a Soc, and everyone around her could tell. Beside her, Ponyboy was talking to a thin man wearing leather pants and a leather jacket. Cherry's heart began beating faster and faster as music continued to play in the background. She only tapped her fingers on the bar and chewed on her lip.

"Can I get you something?" Cherry looked up, shocked. In front of her stood the bar tender, a cigar in his mouth.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Cherry said quietly. The last thing she needed was to leave this place drunk. Cherry looked up at the clock above the bar tenders head. It said 10:46, the dance was well over by now. Marcia and Maggie were probably looking for her, or at least Maggie was considering Marcia was too drunk to find the doorway when she had left.

"You look like you need something strong." Cherry looked back down from the clock to see the bar tender still standing over her. Cherry shook her head and sighed.

"No, really, I'm fine." She tried her best not to sound irritated, but it was hard to hide the tone of her voice.

"Well then do you want to talk about it?" Cherry narrowed her eyes at the man still leaning on the bar in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Cherry said sitting up straight. The man just leaned over closer to her.

"A girl like you doesn't just get all dressed up to come to a bar. Did you get dumped?" Cherry blinked with amazement. This man was prying into her life like she was some emotionally disturbed hooker. Cherry shook her head and stood up.

"I think that guy over there needs another beer," Cherry said as she grabbed her tiara off of the bar and walked over to Ponyboy's side. She pretended to pay attention to their conversation, but she had no idea who or what they were talking about. She sighed again and looked around the room. There were about twenty people dancing in the middle of the floor, while several wasted men lined the outside walls. Cherry spotted a girl leaning against a wall very near to where Cherry stood. She had on a tan jacket and jeans with brown hair that fell in soft waves around her face. She looked as though she was having just as bad of a time as Cherry was. For a minute, she wanted to go over and talk to her, but decided against it considering she wasn't very well liked in this part of town.

"So, having fun?" Ponyboy asked as he tapped Cherry on the shoulder. She spun around to see him holding a beer and an old magazine. Cherry nodded and forced a smile.

"Won't Darry be mad if he finds out you were here?" She needed some excuse to get out of there, and that was the first thing that popped in her head.

Ponyboy shook his head, "No, he doesn't care, as long as I don't come home drunk." Cherry nodded understandingly and then excused herself to go to the bathroom. She fought her way through about four couples lining the hallway, and one passed out man laying across the doorway to the bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and switched on the light. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. At one point that night, she looked gorgeous, now she was missing an earring, one of her heels were loose on her shoe, and her hair flopped in tangles around her face.

"Can you hurry up in there? I'm gonna be sick!" Cherry rolled her eyes as she heard a voice from the outside, followed by a loud knocking. She quickly opened the door and moved out of the way as a blonde girl in a long shirt (and that's all) ran past her.

Cherry walked back through the couples clawing at each other and over to where Ponyboy was now sitting with Dally at the bar. Cherry sighed and smiled, happy to see that Dally was back. He'd taken Cherry's two bouquets of roses to Ponyboy's house, along with her jacket.

"Hey," she said quietly as she walked up behind them. Dally turned around and smiled. Ponyboy had a cigarette in his mouth and was talking to the bar tender. Cherry couldn't help but notice how many people he seemed to know.

"Hi," Dally's eyes met hers and she forced herself to turn away. Dally stood up, allowing Cherry to take his seat while he stood behind her. Cherry turned to the bar tender, who was still talking to Ponyboy, and pounded on the counter top.

"I want a beer, please," she said loudly enough for him to hear her. The bar tender turned to her, startled.

"Now, the little princess is drinking something. Glad to see you cheered up!" He turned away, moments later coming back with a two glasses of beer. He slid one to Ponyboy and placed the other in front of Cherry. Then he looked up at Dally and smiled. "But I would cheer up too if I spent a night with Dallas Winston" The bar tender winked at Cherry and then turned away again.

"Oh, no, we're not- it's not like- we're just-" Cherry struggled for words to describe exactly what her and Dally were. Dally leaned in between Ponyboy and Cherry and waited for the bar tender to turn around again.

"Let's just say it's not the kind of relationship you'd expect." Dally's eyes sparkled and Cherry could tell that he meant what he said. She could tell that he was going to treat her differently than any other girl.

The bar tender only nodded and smiled. Dally turned to Cherry and smiled, causing Cherry to smile too. She felt like she was flying, she always felt that way when Dally smiled at her. Dally locked his eyes on Cherry's and began to lean in. Cherry bit her lip nervously as he got closer, until finally she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the kiss of a lifetime.

"Dally, get over here man!" Cherry's eyes snapped open as Dally pulled back, his eyes still searching Cherry's. She sighed and stuck her finger in her glass, swirling it around a few times before putting it to her lips.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Dally stood up and walked over to a group of guys in a corner. Ponyboy stared at Cherry as she continued mixing her drink with her finger.

"You two are hopeless." Cherry didn't look at him, only shrugged. Ponyboy stood up and began to walk toward the door. "I'm gonna go home. Good luck." Cherry waved lightly and then turned her attention back to her drink. Why did Dally make her feel things she didn't even know she could feel? She got so nervous around her, so excited. But at the same time, she felt scared and confused. She couldn't understand why so many emotions existed in only one relationship. If that's what you want to call it.

"So, you're Dally's new broad, huh?" Cherry turned around as a boy about Ponyboy's age sat down next to her. Cherry shrugged, but then heard another voice behind her.

"Good luck, he doesn't keep girls very long." A girl maybe a little younger than Dally sat down on the other side of her. Cherry smiled politely and then opened her mouth to say something when the guy started to speak again.

"Yeah, he'll have a new you by tomorrow." The guy was now holding a drink that looked like a Coke, but Cherry wasn't sure. She held her hand up to silence the two people.

"No, no, I'm not his new girl, we're not anything, really." She turned to look at the girl who was twirling around on the bar stool.

"Oh, well that's too bad. You'd be the first girl he's picked up to be her school's Homecoming Queen." The girl stopped her stool to face Cherry when she finished the last part.

"How'd you know?" Cherry asked, studying the girl carefully.

"I go to your school, you're Cherry Valance." Cherry nodded and smiled. "I'm Karessa James, I'm a senior." Karessa held out her hand, and Cherry shook it happily. "That's my brother Moody. Actually, his name's Jack, but everyone calls him Moody. You can probably guess why." Both girls laughed as Karessa finished her sentence. Cherry turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Cherry, we better go." Dally stared at Karessa as he spoke. "Karessa, what are you doing here?" Cherry stood up and began walking toward the door, but stopped as Karessa began to speak.

"I needed a place to hang for the night. Is that a crime, Dallas?" Dally shook his head and then leaned down to whisper something to her that Cherry couldn't hear. But by the look on Karessa's face when Dally walked away, she knew that it had to have been something harsh.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you two," Cherry said as Dally walked past her. Jack didn't seem to notice Cherry had even stood up, and Karessa waved silently as she stared after Dally. Cherry quickly turned and ran after Dally who was walking quickly through the parking lot.

"Dally!" she shouted. Dally stopped and turned around to wait for her. "What's up with that girl, how do you know her?" Cherry asked as she reached him. He shrugged and turned around to walk again, this time slower.

There was a long pause before he spoke, and Cherry could tell that he was thinking hard about his answer.

"I guess you could say she's the greaser gossip queen. Only she never spreads rumors that are true, and most of them are about me." Cherry looked at Dally as they walked, hoping that he would tell her more about Karessa. Dally didn't say anything more, though. He just stared straight ahead as the two walked underneath the street lights.

"Maybe she likes you." Cherry said quietly after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Dally turned to look at Cherry, who was casually looking at the ground.

"Maybe Karessa likes you. Some girls act like that when they like boys." Dally shrugged and then stopped. Cherry kept walking, but when she realized Dally wasn't behind her, she turned around to look at him. He was looking up at the sky, still thinking. He looked back at Cherry and then walked slowly up to her. She smiled, thinking he was going to tell her more, but instead he took her hand and led her into the middle of the road. "What are you doing?" Cherry laughed as they stopped in the center of the road. Dally looked back up at the sky.

"See that star right there?" he asked. Cherry looked up to where he was pointing and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Make a wish." Cherry looked at Dally shocked.

"What?"

"Just do it." His voice was soft, and Cherry did as she was told. When she opened her eyes, Dally was looking at her intently. "What'd you wish for?" he asked quietly, walking closer to Cherry.

"If I tell you, it won't come true!" She said, giggling. Dally smiled as she started to laugh.

"You know what I wished for?" Cherry stopped laughing and looked at him expectantly. She didn't know what made Dallas Winston act this way, but she liked it.

"What?" He was so close to her now, and she took a deep breath.

"No more interruptions." Cherry smiled and then closed her eyes as Dally leaned in further. This time, Cherry was ready. And the minute their lips met, all the feelings she was so unsure about made complete sense. No one in the world could change the way she felt about Dally. She was hiding from her heart for so long, but now she felt like this was exactly where she was supposed to be. She imagined her life as a movie, again. A movie with a happy ending, where two young lovers were standing in the middle of a road, kissing under the streetlights. All she needed to worry about was the present, not the past or the future. For once, she just needed to live for the moment.

* * *

**You know what? Double digits, baby! Chapter ten, woot! haha. I love this chapter, and I definately think you need to love it too. It's long, and juicy. I think you guys need to tell me what you think, and give me some ideas for chapters to come. I have plenty of ideas, but more would help!**


	11. A Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it… it deeply depresses me, just kidding.

**Chapter Eleven- A Best Friend**

Cherry carefully unwrapped the red foil that was covering the stems of her bouquet of red roses from the dance. She places them in a vase full of water and placed them on her dresser next to the bouquet Dally had given her. She smiled and stepped back, admiring the colorful display. She flipped her head upside down and began pulling her hair together to put it into a ponytail. Her gold dress was hanging on the back of her door, spots of mud clearly visible on the bottom trim. Cherry only shrugged and crawled into bed, she had such an amazing night. She didn't even notice that her parents were still not home, or that her book report was still not finished, or that Maggie and Marsha hadn't called. She just sunk into her pillow, keeping her eyes locked on that shimmer of gold that was hanging on the door, right in front of her.

Cherry awoke to Marcia sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a newspaper. She blinked a couple times to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming, and then looked at the clock. When she saw that it was only 7:40 in the morning, she groaned and rolled over into her pillow.

"Cherry, hello! Time to wake up now!" Cherry mumbled a 'go away' into her pillow but Marcia tugged on her shoulder. Cherry sat up and licked her lips, keeping her eyes only partially opened, for fear of being blinded by the bright light. "This is important, Cher." Marcia's voice actually sounded serious, so Cherry gave her her full attention.

"Go on." Cherry's voice was scratchy and dry and she felt like she hadn't had any sleep at all last night. She didn't even make it home until around 2 in the morning, then she watched some late night soap opera on the television downstairs that hardly anyone in the household uses. It was around 3 when she finally decided to go to bed.

"I found this article in the newspaper this morning. It's all about you!" Marcia shoved the newspaper at Cherry and stabbed her finger at a section on the front page. Cherry blinked, trying to make out the heading.

_**High School Homecoming Queen: A Legend?**_

Cherry's eyes glanced up at Marcia who was waiting patiently for Cherry to finish reading. "A legend? Marcia is this some kind of joke?" Marcia shook her head and tapped the paper lightly.

"Read the article!" Cherry rolled her eyes but continued down the column.

_Sherri Valance was crowned local Homecoming Queen last night. The Homecoming dance followed the victorious football game. Sherri, often called Cherry by her friends, is a Junior at the high school. Normally, the Homecoming winners would go to the follow up party, or maybe even out together. This year, Sherri left the dance immediately following the crowning of the Homecoming titles. It seems that Sherri Valance didn't even want to be in the running in the first place. She only agreed to because her best friend said she wouldn't do it alone. Sherri took the title and has now proved to be one of the most willing girls in all of Tulsa! She could have refused, or even given her title away, but instead, she ran away after the dance. Let's thank her for being such a wonderful role model!_

Cherry finished the article and let out a long, hard laugh. She hadn't laughed so hard in ages. Marcia stared at her friend, shocked. Cherry tossed the newspaper over the side of her bed and clutched her side as she fell back into her pillow, laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Cherry!" Marcia's voice squeaked, and Cherry laughed even harder. She buried her face in the plush of her pillow, trying hard to control herself. "This is a serious matter! How can you be laughing?" Cherry didn't respond, only gasped for air. Marcia rolled her eyes and continued to speak. "Cherry, this article was written for you! You're a Tulsa legend!" Cherry stopped laughing and looked up at Marcia with serious eyes.

"Seriously, Marcia. Do you believe this shit? Obviously someone just made the whole thing up to gather attention to our school. Who writes articles like that anyhow?" Marcia's eyes grew wide and she stared at Cherry. Cherry only let out one last laugh before throwing off the covers and walking over to her dresser, where the two vases of flowers still sat.

"Cherry, you just swore. Are you okay?" Marcia's eyes were still on Cherry. Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Cherry pulled of her white tank top and replaced it with a black sweater.

"I think this is a big deal. You're amazing!" Marcia pointed to the paper that was laying scattered on the ground next to Cherry's bed. Cherry shrugged again and then turned back to the mirror. "Hey, how come you left early last night anyway? We were worried about you."

"I went with some friends. Sorry, I should've told you. I just didn't think you'd really notice since you were so drunk and stuff." Marcia's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned red.

"You mean you saw me? Oh, man, Cherry please don't tell my mom." Cherry held up a hand and twisted around to face Marcia.

"I won't tell. Did you bring my bag with my cheerleading uniform back?" Marcia nodded and stood up. "Look, Marcia, I'm sorry but that article is the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever seen! Go home and re-read it and then tell me that it's not amazingly cheesy." Marcia nodded again and began picking up the newspaper. Cherry untied her hair and looked at Marcia. Her face looked so sad, and for once, Cherry felt like she was being a jerk. Marcia opened the door and begin walking out when Cherry stopped her. "Marcia, wait. You asked where I was last night and you're my best friend so you deserve to know." She paused waiting for Marcia's reaction. Nothing just silence. "I went to a bar with some friends." Marcia looked at the ground and opened her mouth to say something but Cherry held up her hand. "Let me rephrase that- I went to a bar with Ponyboy Curtis and Dally Winston." Marcia's head snapped up immediately and her eyes were wide.

"What?" Cherry nodded and lowered her head. "Cherry, you were with _greasers_ last night?" Cherry nodded again and began walking to the door.

"Yeah. I know you're mad, and I know to you what I did was wrong. But I call you my best friend, Marcia. And I felt like my best friend deserved to know why I've been acting so off lately." Marcia narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. Then she stopped and cocked her head, looking Cherry straight in the eyes.

"And a best friend should always be there for you, even when she feels like you're a traitor." Cherry smiled and let out a little laugh. "And you're right, that article is pretty ridiculous." Both girls laughed and then Cherry ran up to hug her friend.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Cherry picked up the phone hesitantly. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to get in the way. "Hello?" Her voice sounded strange, and yet oddly familiar.

"Cherry?" Cherry smiled, it was Dally.

"How'd you get this number?" She drew a heart on the edge of the memo pad her mom kept by the phone.

"Ponyboy. Hey, listen, if you're not doing anything today, I was thinking maybe we could hang out at the park, or the Dingo." His voice trailed off a little bit and Cherry bit her lip holding in her excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She could tell Dally was nervous, which made her surprisingly happy. She'd never seen this side of him before, in fact, she didn't think he had this side.

"Okay, I guess I'll come by your house in a few minutes then."

* * *

**Okay, so it's kind of a funny chapter. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, more of a filler actually. But don't worry, lots of good chappies to come! I know it's been for-ev-er since i've written but i've been really really busy. I'll try to write this weekend too! **

"Great, see you then." Cherry hung up the phone and then ran up the steps to finish her hair and make-up. Her heart was beating extra fast and she felt like singing. She never felt this feeling before, not even with Bob.


	12. The Most Unlikely Couple

**Disclaimer: **Okay, in case you didn't all ready know, I don't own The Outsiders. Although, I really wish I did… hahahaha just kidding! I think. -

**Chapter Twelve- The Most Unlikely Couple**

Cherry looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror. She looked decent enough for a Saturday. She was wearing her black sweater and a tight, red, knee-length skirt. She had on a pair of black heels and had stuck her lip-gloss and a few dollars in a jet black handbag. She tossed her hair, trying to decide whether to wear it up or down. She settled for a black headband and then went out the door. Dally was waiting for her in his T-Bird. Cherry shut the door behind her and walked down the pathway to get to his car. When she opened the door he instantly put out his cigarette and turned off the radio. Cherry smiled.

"Good morning!" She tried to sound as energetic as possible, considering she only got a few short hours of sleep the previous night. Dally only nodded and turned the key in the ignition. Cherry sighed and looked out the window. The sun was stuck behind a cloud and it looked as though it could rain any minute. "Do you care if I turn the radio back on?" Dally looked at her as if she was a crazy person and then shook his head. Cherry reached for the dial and then turned the channel to her favorite station. Dally laughed as the music filled the car. "What?"

"Soc music," Dally said quietly. Cherry laughed a little and then returned to looking out the window. This was the side of Dally she was so used to. The side that mostly ignored her, except for select times when he had something smart to say. She couldn't help feeling a little confused. He seemed so different on the phone only a few moments earlier.

"So, where are we going?" Cherry asked, still looking at the passing trees. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't figure out why. A rain drop hit the window.

"Obviously not the park." Cherry turned to look at Dally, whose eyes were still glued to the road in front of him. Cherry managed an 'oh' as another couple rain drops hit the glass. Why wouldn't he talk to her?

Cherry leaned her head against the back of the seat and tried to concentrate on the steady beat of the raindrops, or even the loud music filling the car. The car pulled into a deserted parking lot, surrounded by trees. There was a little wooden building standing off to the right, and Cherry stared through the streaked windows at it, attempting to figure out what it was. She unbuckled her seat belt as Dally opened his car door and reached for an umbrella in the back seat.

"What is this place?" Cherry asked as her black heel splashed into a puddle on the pavement. Dally only looked at her and smiled, sending a chill down Cherry's spine. Dally opened the door to the building and gestured for Cherry to go inside. She did so, ducking through the cobwebs. The floor creaked and inside was dark. She turned around suddenly when she heard the door close behind her, but it was only Dally. He placed the umbrella next to the door and flicked on a light switch. Cherry jumped a little as the room filled with a dim light.

"Relax," Dally's voice was softer now and he walked by her, taking her hand and leading her through and isle way. "I don't know what this place is, really. Ponyboy and Johnny used to come up here sometimes to talk or something." Cherry stared at the elaborate paintings on the walls. "I think it looks like some old museum. The lights are about all that works." Cherry nodded watched her feet as they stepped across the wooden planks of the floor.

"It's beautiful." Cherry couldn't manage anything else. She was standing in a large room, with a mural over head and many other smaller designs on the walls all around her. There were chairs covered in white sheets scattered throughout the room. Dally let go of Cherry's hand and sat down on the floor. When he realized he was with Cherry, though he began to stand up again. Cherry didn't even notice, she just sat down directly across from him, still examining the works of art all around her.

"I've never told anybody that I come here. So I'd kind of like you to keep it a secret." Dally's voice was quiet and he looked at Cherry, hopefully. She nodded and then tucked her feet underneath her. Dally smiled as Cherry finally took her gaze off of the art work.

"I had fun last night," she said suddenly. Dally laughed a little and then nodded.

"Me too." Cherry smiled. The rain drops were pounding even harder and were easily heard through the wooden roof. She ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the damage the rain had done. The two sat in silence, keeping their eyes locked on each other for what felt to Cherry like forever. "Look," Dally said slowly, taking his eyes off of Cherry to look at the floor, "I've never done this before, so if I don't do it right, don't laugh at me." Cherry smiled and then waited patiently for him to go on. "Usually I just take a girl to bed with me and that's that. Cherry," he paused and let out a deep sigh. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Cherry's eyes grew wide and she could feel her heartbeat grow louder, to her it seemed even louder than the rain. Dally struggled to pull his ring off of his finger and then looked up at Cherry. "I understand, that you know, we come from two different worlds and everything, and if you don't want to that's fine too. But I just—"

"Yes." Dally blinked and looked at Cherry, thinking he'd heard her wrong. She smiled and then shrugged. "Yes, I'll be you're girlfriend." Dally laughed a little and then held up the ring. Cherry shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that won't fit my finger, though." They both laughed and Dally promised to buy a chain for the ring. Cherry stopped laughing, but a smile remained on her face. She slowly leaned in, and her lips met Dally's in the perfect spot. Cherry tried to compare the sensation to Bob, she always seemed to do that, but this time, she figured it was just incomparable. Her heart was with Dally, one hundred percent. She pulled away and laughed a little, still amazed at the situation. Dally looked at her and smiled, trying to figure out what was so funny. "I think we're the most unlikely couple in all of Tulsa." Cherry said finally. She leaned in again, laughing the whole time. Dally pulled away, this time. He was smiling that smile, and Cherry laughed even harder.

"I think we're the most unlikely couple in all the world!" Dally said keeping his eyes on hers. Cherry nodded in agreement and they leaned in for one more kiss, this time they didn't pull apart. They just sat there in the middle of the wooden floor, surrounded by murals and designs.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cherry opened the door to her side of the car and stepped out. Dally pulled her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe I'll call you tonight." Dally smiled and pulled her down and kissed her again. "Okay, maybe just five more minutes," she said as she slid back into the car. The two had spent the entire day together, and it was already 9:30 at night.

Cherry walked up the pathway to her house and took her house key out of her hand bag. She smiled to herself as she dug the key into the lock. When the door opened, she turned around happily and waved goodbye. Then she stepped inside to see her mother standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hi, mom, so nice of you to come home." Cherry dropped her handbag on the inside table and slipped off her shoes.

"Where were you?" Her mother's eyes were narrowed and Cherry tried to avoid looking into them. Her father walked up beside her and took off his reading glasses. Cherry shrugged and began walking slowly up the steps.

"Out," she said matter-of-factly. Her mother rolled her eyes and walked closer to the staircase.

"Who was that boy?" Her father's voice sounded harsh, and Cherry struggled not to run up to her room and cry, but she always seemed to take the easy way out.

"Why would you care?" Cherry turned quickly and pranced up the steps and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt as though she was a whole different person, no longer avoiding the obstacles, but coming face to face with them. She smiled at herself and then seated herself next to her window where she could watch the rain fall drop by drop from the sky. She took out a pen and her notebook and finally got to work on her book report. She knew exactly how to finish it.

* * *

**Okay, so it's sorta short, but at least it was pretty good, right? hahah please review! **


	13. Being In Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders, sadly. But I do own a whole bunch of other stuff. I own my shoes, my computer, my bed, my clothes… well you get the point.

Ahh! I know I haven't written in like forever! So, so, so, so sorry! I have been super busy, and I know that's a lame excuse and every writer on fanfiction uses it, but it's true! I won't be able to write much until summer, unfortunately. But when I do surprise you guys with a chapter, it will be good, I promise.

**Chapter Thirteen- Being In Love**

Cherry stared at the empty desk in front of her. Once again it was Monday morning, and second period Literature never seemed so boring. Marcia was sick, for the first time all school year, and Ms. Rockwell never seemed to take notice of the class when she was explaining a book assignment.

"This is a romantic novel. You should very much enjoy reading it, and of course, doing the book report that follows." Cherry sighed and snapped her gum in her mouth. She had been on the phone talking to Ponyboy all night the night before, and her eyes couldn't seem to stay focused.

Cherry shifted in her seat a little, and tapped her pencil on the desk. Ms. Rockwell glared at Cherry and then pulled her glasses over her nose to look Cherry in the eyes.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Valance?" Shocked, Cherry shook her head and sat up straight. "Then please, stop your fidgeting!"

Slowly, Cherry made it through second, third, and fourth period. When lunch came around, however, her head found its way to the table before any of her friends could even start to question her about the weekend's events. Cherry closed her eyes and tried to tune out all the extra noise around her.

"Cherry, hey, what did you do this weekend? The word around school is that you aren't single anymore!" Cherry groaned at Elizabeth's attempt at being conversational, and then tossed her wavy red hair back over her shoulder to look at her friend. She stood there, grinning wildly, holding her text books in her hand. "Well, aren't you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is?"

"If I told you, I'd probably have to kill you," Cherry paused and bit her lip, "or you'd kill me first." She picked up her books and stood up. Elizabeth pushed her way around the table to follow Cherry to another table.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, is it a secret relationship?" Elizabeth's voice was so high pitched and squeaky with excitement, Cherry almost laughed.

"Something like that. Where'd you hear about it anyway?" Cherry kept her eye on the floor, afraid that making eye contact with anyone would make her explode with happiness.

"Some loser I overheard talking in the hall. He was telling one of his friends that you were no longer a single lady." Cherry lifted her eyes a little at the word 'loser' but then decided it wasn't worth it. "Well, at least help me to guess. Give me some hints."

"Okay, ask me a question and I'll say 'yes' or 'no'." Cherry sat back in her chair and folded her arms in front of her.

"Is he cute?" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in expectation. Cherry giggled.

"Yes, he's cute." Elizabeth laughed happily and tossed her hair behind her. "Next question."

"Is he sweet?" Cherry thought for a moment before giving in to the right response.

"On occasion."

"What? You mean he's not like really sweet and caring and kind? What kind of guy are you dating?" Cherry laughed and waved her hand in the air to dismiss the question.

"Next question."

"Is he older than you?" Cherry shook her head 'no' and rocked her chair back on two legs. "Is he romantic?" Cherry thought about the weekend, and the old abandoned museum.

"I'd say he's romantic. But in his own kind of way."

"Oh, so he's unique?" Elizabeth leaned forward, wanting to get as much information possible out of Cherry.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cherry gathered her hair into a bun with her fingers and then let it fall on the back of her neck. She glanced at the clock and pretended she was late for something. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Can we talk later?" Elizabeth shot the clock a glance and then nodded, disappointedly.

Cherry stood on the sidewalk in front of the school with Ponyboy. She knew she should go home, but there was something about the sunset that made her want to stay there forever. "You know what this makes me think of?" Ponyboy asked. Cherry shook her head and pulled her sweater around her tighter as a gust of wind blew through the trees. "It makes me think of being happy. Like the first time I met you, or days in the lot playing football with the gang." Cherry laughed a little and then studied the fading sun a little bit.

"You know what it makes me think of? It makes me think of the first time I've ever been in love." She paused a while to think about it harder. "You know, it's that feeling that nothing else matters as long as you're together." Ponyboy nodded looked at Cherry.

"Like with Dally? Are you in love with Dally, Cherry?" Cherry turned to look Ponyboy in the eyes. She felt a series of emotions all at once, she wasn't sure if she was or not. She did know though, that Dally was the one person that never left her mind.

"I don't know, Pony." Ponyboy nodded and then began walking away. Cherry stared after him for a while and thought about her answer. Then she turned to look at the sunset again. It was beautiful. Cherry thought of how she felt when she was with Dally, how it gave her that high, how she couldn't get ever seem to get enough. She thought about how she felt when he kissed her, the way they seemed to be meant for each other. Then she thought about Dally. Was he actually able to be _in love_? Cherry wasn't sure, but she was sure that her feeling for Dally wouldn't change, even if she didn't let him know about them.

"Soda!" Cherry was already half way down the aisle when the bell on the door dinged. "Sodapop!" Soda emerged from the counter at the sound of Cherry's voice.

"Well, hello, Miss Valance. What can I get for you today? The usual?" Cherry nodded and put her hand on the counter top.

"That, and I need your advice." Soda's face formed an odd shape and he leaned back against a wall.

"I don't know, Cherry, I'm not very good at giving advice." Cherry laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder so Soda could see her face better.

"I think you can give me some advice on this one. Have you ever been in love?" Now it was Soda's turn to laugh.

"Well, Miss Valance, I think people's opinions of being in love are all different. I could tell you that I have been in love, but being in love to me could be completely different than being in love to you means." Cherry's face lit up and she grabbed her cappuccino off the counter.

"Thanks, Soda, that's all I need! I'll talk to you later." Cherry ran out the door as fast as she could. For the first time in a while, her life was finally starting to make sense.

Sorry that there isn't really any Dally in this chapter.. I just needed something to show you all what Cherry's feelings are through all this. There's a wee bit of a cliff hanger… not much though. Anyway, I promise to try to write more.. I have a bunch of ideas, I just need to arrange them, and find time to do that! Haha well thanks to all you guys who review! It's very much appreciated.


	14. The Beginning Of An End

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill, neither the book nor the movie, belong to me. Sometimes this fact makes me sad…

Chapter Fourteen

**The Beginning Of An End**

Cherry had handed in her English paper to her teacher after lunch. Then she managed to sit through her next four periods, take notes, and even volunteer the answers for a few questions in her Algebra class. Her day seemed to be going pretty well. She still wasn't sure about her paper, though. She had taken a different approach, instead of doing the traditional book report, she had written it in the main characters perspective.

After her last period of the day, Cherry decided to hang around after school, maybe help the janitor clean up the hall ways. She used to do that in sixth grade, before labeling and all that had gotten started.

Marcia and Maggie had gone shopping after school, and Karen and Elizabeth were busy planning a party that was going to be thrown at Elizabeth's house for Halloween. Cherry was left all alone at her locker when the final bell rang, but it didn't really bother her. She just gathered her books and applied a new layer of lip gloss. She said 'hello' to a few people who she passed on her way to her car, and couldn't seem to erase the smile from her face. She was back to her normal self, and she was glad.

On her way home, Cherry stopped at the DX as usual, only now she had one more item to add to her list. Dally.

"Cherry Valance, how nice to see you again today," Soda's voice came from the back room and Cherry laughed at how he already knew it was her. "I didn't think you'd be stopping today, you're a little late." Soda emerged from the cluttered room and smiled brightly at her.

"I know, I just decided to take my time today, that's all." Cherry looked around the store to see if Dally had already gotten there. When she didn't see him, she looked at Soda to ask him where he was, but he already had her answer.

"Dally's late, too. He said he had to make an important stop before he came," Soda smiled even wider. He was so glad that Cherry and Dally had finally gotten together. "What else can I get for you? A Cappuccino? Gas?" Cherry laughed and waved her hand in the air to dismiss the conversation.

"I'll just take a cappuccino, please." Soda smiled and placed the cup on the counter.

"Well, help yourself Miss Valance." Cherry laughed and made he way to the machine to fill her cup with the caffeine that she needed. As soon as Cherry pulled her cup away from the dispenser, the ding of a new customer sounded, and she and Soda both looked to the doorway. Dally walked in holding a paper bag in one hand and a ten dollar bill in the other. He nodded at Soda and then glanced to the corner of the store to spot Cherry, who although she tried to hide it, was extremely excited to see him. Dally's grin on his face was enough to say that he was excited to see her too.

"Hey, Dally. You need something before you get on your way?" Dally pried his eyes away from Cherry to look up at Soda.

"Uh, yeah, Soda, I need a pack of cigarettes." He said it quietly, as though he was doing something illegal, but Cherry knew it was only because of her. She smiled and walked over to him, sliding her arm through his. He seemed surprised, but acted calmly as Soda handed him the white box of Kools. "Thanks, man." The two said 'bye' to Soda and left the store.

Cherry climbed into the driver's seat while Dally carefully opened the door to the passenger's side of Cherry's Sting Ray. It always seemed like Dally was afraid he'd break something when he was with Cherry. Once they pulled out of the parking lot, Cherry turned the radio up loudly. Dally's eyes were laughing, even though he kept a straight face.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the park for a while? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to," Cherry's eyes were directed toward the road, but Dally's were planted on Cherry. He sighed and nodded in agreement. Yesterday, the two of them had met at the park, only to find a troublesome group of junior high greasers.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Dally's voice was now at the tone that Cherry had heard so many times before this week, and after a while she liked it. She laughed and began singing along with the music that was blaring from the radio. Dally began laughing hysterically. This made Cherry laugh, too, and before they knew it the entire car was bursting with the sound of laughter.

Three minutes later, Cherry pulled her car into the parking lot right across the street from the park. She opened her door and pulled her sweater around her tighter. It was almost Halloween, so the weather was getting colder and colder. Dally only wrapped his arm around her as though he was used to treating girls like they were his prize possession. The couple made their way to a nearby tree and slid down beneath its leaves.

"Oh, before I forget. You might want this," Dally pulled the brown paper bag out of his pocket and carefully pulled out a small silver chain. In the center of the chain was the ring he had wanted to give her three days before. Cherry smiled, and felt her heart beat wildly as she realized for the first time that he really wanted her. He held out the chain, but after thinking twice, unhooked it and placed it around Cherry's neck. He smiled as she examined closely.

"Thank you!" Her voice was so filled with happiness, that Dally couldn't help but laugh. Soon after, though, he regained seriousness and placed his hand on Cherry's cheek. He was beginning to experience the same feelings that Cherry had felt the week before, confusion, excitement, happiness, and fright. He wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him, and he wasn't sure how to ask her either. He also wasn't sure how to tell her how he felt about her, and because this was all new to him, he wasn't sure what the next step was. Slowly, he inched his hand down to the side of her chin, and then carefully pulled her closer to him. He hoped Cherry would read his emotions through the kiss, but doubted it was possible. He let himself get sucked into the power of her soft lips on his, but was soon shaken out of it when they heard a voice just above them.

"I thought you two weren't together." Karessa, the girl from the bar was standing above them holding an ice cream cone. She had an awful smirk on her face and Cherry couldn't even imagine what she was thinking. "Well, seems that you two changed your minds awful quick."

**Ah, cliff hanger.. kinda. Okay, to be honest, this chapter has been on my computer for a while, and just now, when I went to finish it, I realized that it would be a good way to end it. Haha so sorry about not posting in a while. More will come, once I figure out a way for the story to end.**


End file.
